The Chosen One
by lerahxkabangx
Summary: A strange girl wandered into Gotham City, not knowing where she was or who she was. She can't seem to remember anything. She stumbled into Richard by coincidence, or was it fate? What kind of powers does this strange girl have? The team must uncover and help the girl remember her past before evil befalls all of them. -This is a Richard/OC story. Rated T, may change into M.
1. Fate?

My eyes snapped open, they felt groggy and heavy. They hurt. The brightness gave an annoying stinging sensation. It felt like they'd been closed for a long time. As they began to un-blur and focus, the white light became less painful and other colours began to show through. Mainly green and blue. I stared at the colours. Although my eyes hurt less, I still couldn't make out the shapes, the colours were strange blobs simply floating there, not doing anything. I moved my arm to try and rub my eyes but, it felt incredibly difficult. It wouldn't move. I willed my fingers to try and wiggle a little. With great difficulty they did as I commanded and feeling eventually spread through them, then up along my arm.

I felt the ground underneath me, forgetting for the moment about wanting to clear my vision. The ground felt strange, it was rough and slightly spiky, but also smooth and soft. It was tough yet flexible. I tried to angle my head to see what the strange substance was, but it proved too painful. It wouldn't budge. Giving up on that idea I decided to try and fix my sight. Slowly I raised my right arm. It felt heavy, very heavy. I gradually moved it closer to my face, giving a slow rub to my sore, tired eyes. I lowered my arm back down to the ground and looked up. I blinked a couple of times, until they finally adjusted.

Above, the green blurs had focused. They took into different shapes, some larger, some smaller. Some broken and some whole. They all had lines of them, many, many lines as fine detail. Behind the green a new colour emerged. Brown. It was long and thin, also windy. Rough and ragged. Detailed and shipped. The unclear blue had also focused, revealing white. The blue was beautiful and wide, covering everything above. It looked soft and welcoming yet so far away. The white was fluffy and hardly noticeable.

I took in everything else around me as I lay. The smell. It smelt strange, a bit bitter. The air was damp and slightly cold, but still comforting. Slight ruffling and crinkling sounds resounded in my ears. It was soothing, this place was soothing. Despite the pain and confused, I was calm.

After a moment of laying still looking up, curiosity got the better of me. I carefully bent my right arm, as I did the same to my left. I pushed on the with my weight, forcing them into the ground. I felt a strange, small, dry substance stick to my palms as I did so, but chose to ignore it. I began to push harder. I felt my body rise. Pain shot through my arms as I tried to raise myself higher. They began to shake and I could feel my bones creaking at the pressure, but I continued on.

Again pain shot through my back at alarming force. Starting from the bottom, to the middle and then the top. The pain came in fast jabs, like I'd been stabbed deeply and the weapon left inside. My eyes stung again, they began to feel wet at the edges. I shut them tightly, hoping that doing this would somehow lessen the pain, but it proved useless. Nevertheless I shut the tighter.

I felt my upper body raise completely off the ground. My hands that had been pressed into the ground relaxed. I felt stiff all over. I moved my head gently from side to side, eyes still shut. The movement was ridged and I could feel myself shaking. I slowly rolled my shoulder. The bones felt weak and tired. I stopped and gave a deep sigh as I opened my eyes once again.

I looked at my surroundings without moving my head too much.

Trees. There were many trees, they went as far as I could see. No path visible just trees randomly scattered around the land. As the trees went further along it got darker. Their large leaf filled tops blocking the sun. Only small amount of rays made it through the gaps. I craned my neck around to to able to see all around me. Everything looked exactly the same.

I looked down at my legs. They were dressed in three-quarter light brown pants. They were torn and ripped in several places. Worn out and dirty. My eyes moved down to my feet. They were bare. I wiggles and bent my toes. Slowly I began to bend my legs. Once again the pain and stiffness overcame my body and as before I ignored it, bending them more. My knees gradually met my chest. I then pushed my hands back onto the ground feeling the grass blades and dirt again. My arms wobbles under the weight. I bent my legs more into a better position, turning into a squat. I took a deep breath and I pushed harder. My knees creaked and cracked. My legs shook terribly as I lifted myself up. More determined than before as I made it halfway up, a pushed harder and finally stood. I bent my knees experimentally, getting blood flowing through them again. I straightened my back and relaxed my arms again.

I moved each joint slowly getting feeling back into them. They began to hurt less and move easier, until the pain had diminished. I took a hesitant step forward hoping I wouldn't fall. I was unstable at first but, straightened up and stood. Raising my arms out for balance I took a couple more steps, gradually getting the hang of it. taking small steps I reached for the closest tree in front to balance my weight on. I gripped onto the rough dark and rested, already exhausted from my short walk. I turned back around to see where I lay. It was a small patch of grass in a circular shape. No trees blocking the small space from the light blue sky and bright sun. I then turned and looked down the mass of trees. Deciding I couldn't stay here forever I made my way through the cluster of trees.

* * *

I grabbed my books off the desk and made my way out the door along with several other people. I came to the regular hall that I see every other way and followed along with the crowd, making my way to my destination. I made a left turn and saw what I was looking for up ahead. Picking up my pace and squeezing through the crowd, I quickly reached my locker. I unlocked it using the combo and opened the door. Looking in my diary, I shoved all the books I needed into my bag, swung it over my shoulder and then shut the door again, locking the lock. I walked through the mass of people again until I finally pushed out, through the exit. I quickly walked down the stairs saying short 'byes' to everyone as I passed by. It was a Friday and I wanted to do was get away from here. Sure school is great and all, and I get to hang out with my friends. But today went excruciating slow. I just wanted to get there and relax.

I walked through the dark area and stopped in front of what I was looking for. I stepped inside the phone booth, keyed in some letters, then zapped away.

* * *

A bright light flooded my vision and then quickly disappeared, revealing a large space. I walked through the halls not paying much attention. Destination already in mind and the route implanted on how to get there. I spotted what I'd been search from. I sped up and as I got closer dumped my bag. I flopped onto the comfy couch and sighed, rubbing my tired eyes.

I laid there, not sure for how long, until I heard footsteps and then a booming voice follow.

"Yo! Dick." Greeted the red head as he entered the lounge room. I replied by lifting my arms into the air and giving a wave. He came round the side and smiled down at me, a blonde later joined, standing next to him.  
"Know if we got any missions?" asked Artemis.  
"Naah, I'm pretty sure we're all cool for today." I replied tired. I love going on missions, it's exhilarating and thrilling. It gets my blood pumping and brain ticking as I quickly come up with plans and beat up bad guys, but today I just wanted to be lazy and not do anything.  
"Sweet, I'm tired as hell from school." Spoke Wally. He came closer to the couch and pushed my legs off, forcing me into a sitting position. I grunted in annoyance but he didn't seem to care as he reached for the remote, Artemis then joining him. Deciding not to hold a pointless grudge I got more comfortable and turned my attention to the TV. Wally flipped through the channel and stopped at a suitable program. Formula 1 was on. I'm not all mad about car racing, but it was still pretty cool. Artemis seemed like she was about to voice protest but stopped as a cheerful voice sounded through the room.

"Hello! How is everyone?" Asked the martian cheerfully. Artemis took this a chance to escape from the boring show and stood up to greet Megan. The two both giggled and walked away to the kitchen out of sight. Conner and Kaldur later followed and joined us on the couch. We all gave each other slight nods as a means of recognition and then turned back to the TV.

* * *

A couple of car laps and yawns later it was dinner time. Myself and the guys stood up to join the girl in the kitchen.

"What are we eating today?" Asked Kaldur.  
"Mashed potatoes and steak, with gravy." Explained Megan and she placed the last plate onto the dining table. We all sat around the table and plated up.  
"Dick, you okay?" Questioned Wally, while shoving a large fork full of potatoes into his mouth.  
"Yeah, you seem a bit out of it." Commented Conner.  
"Yeah, I'm good. Just tired." I explained, slowly cutting into the meat. Megan had gotten a lot better at cooking from when we first met and now I wasn't so apprehensive about eating her food.  
"I know how you feel. Maybe 'cause it's a Friday but I'm feeling sluggish today too." Stated Artemis. The others nodded in agreement.

The 6 of us continued to eat and chat about random things. The mood gradually lightening and tension easing away.

After dinner the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. No one from the League called in or stopped by. It was just us 6 teens, which I was grateful for. Eventually it came round to 8:30 and with nothing better to do, I decided to head back to the mansion. I grabbed my backpack with homework filled books that hadn't been touched. I said my farewells and stepped into the zeta-tube. Instead of keying in The Bat Cave, I put in the phone booth in Gotham. I felt like going for a little walk. I wait just a second before the bright light eloped me.

* * *

After what felt like hours of walking, it was probably only 20 minutes, but whatever. I eventually made it to a clearing. I became thoroughly annoyed at my surroundings. In front was another cluster of trees that went on for miles. I looked left to see the long road continue on, then looked right to see the same things. I sighed in annoyance.

_Where the hell am I?_ I combed my fingers through my hair. _Guess i'll go left._  
I started my way down the road hoping I'd find something useful along the way.

* * *

Okay now I seriously had been walking for hours along this same damn road. Not even any freaking cars drove by. It was always the same scenery. A long straight road and lots of trees on the side. I grudgingly took slow steps, my feet were beginning to ache even more. Walking for this long and being barefoot seriously hurts. About to give up and call it a night, even though it was still day. I moved to sit down.

That's until I spotted something up ahead. I picked up my pace and lightly ran on the gravelly road, rocks jabbing into my soles. I got closer to the shape and realised it was a sign. I walked a little faster and squinted to try and read what it said.  
'Gotham City. 7 hours away.' _Oh thankgod! Civilization_, I'd finally be able to get some help.  
Still 7 hours is a long time, but there's no helping it. I'm also there, wait for me city!  
I looked back at the sign to say a silent thankyou, but stopped. I frowned my brow and read the words over and over again. Becoming more annoyed and angry by the minute. In the corner of the sign in smaller writing I noticed two dreadful words.  
'Gotham City. 3 hours away, by car.'  
_BY CAR! BY CAR!_ I felt like I was about to snap, my good mood completely diminished.

I was pissed. Lost and confused and having no memory of where I am or how I got here. Or who I even was. I paused at my thought.  
_Wait, wh-who am I?_ I tried to think of something about me, the simplest thing. My name, but nothing came to mind. I fell to the ground and sat in front of the sign staring at nothing. Everything was blurry and hazy. _Why, why can't I remember?_  
How could this be? That I couldn't remember myself. In a panic and confusion I began to cry. My slow quiet sobs escalated and became louder cries. I had no idea what to do. I tried to remember a place or people that I may know but nothing appeared in my mind. It was just a black void of nothing, empty and lost. After releasing all of this I really did need to get to a city and find someone to help.  
_Okay, I'll need to find someone important. Important people live in big fancy houses. I'll start there._ I stood up again and continued my way down the plane, gray, gravelly road. I looked to the horizon. The sun was still high up in my sky, its rays blazing down on me. It felt hotter than ever. I was tired and hungry but I had to continue on my way, hoping I'd make it before nightfall.

* * *

I stepped out of the phone booth and walked out of the dark alley. For anyone else it would be dangerous to be walking the streets at night, by yourself in Gotham. But I'm not just anyone. I smiled to myself. I trudged along the streets thinking about stuff, jumping from topic to topic.

It seriously sucks being a year 10, yet doing year 12 work... Well, I guess it does have it's good points. Means I get to leave school earlier. Yeah, I skipped two grades ahead, I'm the only 16 year old in classes filled with 18 year olds. But that's fine anyway. We're all friends and they didn't care that I was younger than them. I breathed in deeply. The breathed the cold night air, letting it enter my lungs and clear my mind.

I walked a couple more blocks and spotted 7 Eleven. _Why not._ I put my hand into my pocket to see if I had any loose change. I was in luck. I stepped through the doors hearing a slight 'ding' as they opened automatically for me. The guy at the counter nodded at me, I nodded back. He looked only a little older than me. _Must be a part time job_. I walked through the aisles, looking for nothing in particular. I eventually made it to a small rack that held different flavors of chips. Not even knowing why I came in here the first place, I decided to grab some anyway. It's like they were beckoning me to take them. Now to decide on the flavor. The options were:

Smiths- Salt and Vinegar _Naah, not in the mood._  
Smiths- Chicken _Gross._  
Twisties- chicken _Aww no cheese flavor._  
Red Rock Deli- Honey Soy Chicken  
Red Rock Deli- Sweet Chili and Sour Cream _Which one to choose, Sweet chili or Honey soy._ I looked back and forth between both the packets and settled for the red one._ Sweet chili it is._  
I grabbed it off the shelf and went to the check out. The guy scanned it for me and I have him the money. $2.10. With a short 'thanks and cya' I walked out into the night air again.

I couldn't help but feel I was stalling for some reason, though I had no idea why. Nothing dreadful awaited for me back at the manor. Nonetheless I opened up the packet and continued down the smooth path. I'd been walked for awhile now, yet I didn't feel like going home yet. I'd finished eating the chip packet and through it into a bin a few streets back.

I rounded the last corner and spotted the manor up ahead. I looked down at my watch, It read 10:47. My clack lens covered eyes slightly widened in shock. I'd been wandering around for 2 hours! But I was sure Batman would be cool with it. I'm not 13 anymore and I can look after myself. Besides he said curfew was 12. He's probably busy with League stuff anyway. I stood on the street opposite the manor, silently looking at it. I wasn't sure why, but I had a strange feeling that I should stay out a little longer.

I crossed the road and walked up to the intercom and pressed the red button.

"Its Dick." I spoke. Alfred's face then appeared in the camera.  
"Good evening young master. Would you like me to open the gate for you?" The old man asked politely.  
"No, it'f fine. I just came to say I'd be out a bit late, but I'll be home before 12. I'm just gonna through my bag over the side, kay." I concluded. Alfred nodded in understanding and then his face disappeared. I removed my bag from my shoulders and through it over the fence. I landed with a soft thud onto the freshly mowed grass. Great, extra weight gone. I turned back around and continued down the path, towards the city. There's bound to be something interesting going on here on a Friday night.

* * *

Okay, now I had officially been walking for far too long. I'd passed several signs along my torturous journey down this never ending road. Some read 'Mcdonalds' Which I had learnt was a fast food brand. I would've gladly entered if I had money. Also my outfit may give the wrong impression of me being homeless. _Did I even have a home?_ I had no idea.

Other signs were just commercials of random things like a Sex Hotline.

Some signs were useful. I passed two that stated I was getting closer to this Gotham City. The last one I passed said 1 hour away by car. So I just kinda estimated, 1 hour by car means 2 hours of walking. Not too bad. Apart from the fact that I'd been walking for AT LEAST 5 HOURS! The soles of my feet felt rough and dry, I'd stepped on so many rocks and prickles throughout the day, that I couldn't even feel the pain anymore. My pants had become more worn out and my white shirt which _was_ loose now clung to my body from sweat. The back of my neck and face were also sweaty.

When it became night time I was glad, because of the temperature drop. But if I didn't find shelter soon I'd either die from exhaustion and dehydration or hypothermia if it got any colder.

Either way I continued down the road, trying my best to stay awake. My mouth felt dry and tongue rough. I felt my eyelids become heavier and droop close, but I forced them to stay open as I took another painful step down the road.

* * *

I'd been walking around aimlessly for at least another hour. I checked my clock to confirm my suspicion. '11:28'. I gave a tired sigh as I ran my fingers through my short black hair. I look around at my surroundings, I'd made it to downtown Gotham City. This is where all the clubs and bars were at. Even though I was 16 at this hour no one cared that I was underage and still in uniform. I could still get into the clubs anyway, but I honestly didn't feel like going into one. Why did I even come downtown if I didn't want to go clubbing? I walked further down the street following the glowing lights. There were people all over the place. Girls in skimpy outfits, consisting of skin tight tank tops and short skirts, along with ridiculously high heels that they could barely walk in. Guys dressed in low tank tops and skinny jeans. Loud music could be heard as I passed by each door. People were stumbling and laughing along the street, having a good time that they probably wouldn't even remember.

I continued down the path and look down to the edge of the road. At the very end of the block I saw a silhouette of a person. The outline of the body glowed in a silver light from the bright neon behind them. It illuminated the person beautifully and I had the sudden urge to see who it was. I started walking down the path but stopped as I bumped into something or someone. I looked down and saw two girls looking at me with flirty face expression and lust filled eyes.

"Hi there" The blonde purred, her speech slurred.  
"What's a hunk like you, doin' out here all alone?" Questioned the red head. Before Dick had a chance to reply they both jumped to his arms and tugged on them.  
"Why don't you come with us, we know a place round here where we could chat." Winked the blonde.  
"Yeah come on." slurred the other, tugging harder on his right arm.  
"Sorry girls, I'm meeting up with someone." He lied straight to them and then tugged his arms loose. He heard them mumbled something, but ignored it and he looked down the street. He rushed to the end of the street and checked both left and right. The streets were crowded and neon lights still shone but the person was gone.  
Dick suddenly felt disheartened and then confused. He then shook his head and looked at his watch.  
_Why the hell did I come here and stay out so late? I have to get home its almost 12._  
The strange feeling he had earlier of staying out for as long as possible and waiting for something else, completely disappeared as he rushed back to the manor.

* * *

And that's when I saw it. 'Welcome to Gotham City.' I don't think I've ever been happier to see a sign. I stumbled forward and looked down the hill. The dark night sky was beautiful and filled with hundreds of twinkling stars. The city skyline below looked amazing. A whole range of different coloured lights illuminated the place below. There were tall buildings and short ones. People everywhere on the streets doing there own thing. The city was bustling with noise as well.

I don't think I'd ever felt so relieved in my life. Even though my muscles and bones ached and pushed on and rushed down the hill.

I entered into the city, getting closer to the lights they slightly blinded my vision from the intensity. I was worried at first that the people would look at me weird because of my state, but they ignored me, too intoxicated to care. I passed by several strip clubs and bars, it was all exciting and good fun but I needed help. After walking through a couple more streets I began to feel sick. My high of quickly coming down here dropped dramatically as I stumbled for the wall. My breath was ragged as I lent against the cold bricks. I need to go somewhere with less people, I need to find someone important. I got to the end of the street and looked back the way I came. So many people, I spotted two girls further down clinging to one guy. I frowned in distaste. I had to get out of this place. I took a right turn in hopes of getting somewhere better.

* * *

I rushed back to the front gates of the manor and buzzed in while looking at my watch.

'12:03' That's fine, only 3 minutes. Alfreds tired face appeared in front of the cam, he gave a nod and then walked away. I heard a slight buzz and my end and then the gates opened up. I walked in through the gap and ran to my backpack. Then headed for the front door, where Alfred awaited me.  
"Welcome back Young Master."  
"Thanks Alfred and sorry for being out so late." I replied  
"Thats alright. Now, would you like some warm milk?" He asked with a bow.  
"Naah, thats okay. I'm just gonna head to sleep." I replied as I thanked him again and walked off.

I opened the door to my bedroom and dumped my bag by my desk. I'd look at that stuff tomorrow. I opened up my draws in search for my pajamas. I pulled my tie loose, which followed by unbuttoning my shirt and unzipping my pants. I then slid my feet out my shoes and flung them over by the door. I clumped my school uniform into a jumble of mess and ditched it by the end of my bed. I made a mental note to clean it later.

I searched the draws and found some grey track pants and a plain black T-shirt. I through both of them on. Quickly I switched the light off and crawled into bed.  
_What the hell is wrong with me? I've been tired the entire day wanting to get home as fast as possible, yet I stalled for some reason... Its like I was waiting for something, but what?_ I pondered these thoughts for a moment, before they began to leave my tired mind and my eyes gently fell shut.

* * *

I couldn't take much more of this. I had made it into a quiet neighborhood, far from the loud base and drunken laughter. This area was a lot more quaint, but the houses seemed very expensive. The people living here have to be important. As I took a left turn I spotted a huge mansion right across the road. It was the biggest house I'd seen yet. Deciding this was a good place to stop I crossed the road.

I walked up to the fence and spotted an intercom. I walked over to it and pressed the red button. All I heard was static and the screen in front held no pictures, just black. I pressed the button again repeatedly, becoming more frustrated by the second. There was no answer. I slumped against the hall in front of the intercom, barely holding myself up. I'd had enough.

My throat felt dry, too dry. It was becoming difficult to produce saliva. My eyes began to haze, the buttons in front of my face began to blur into one. My head spun and pounded. It felt like a ninja was inside my head and it was going fly kicks all over the place, sending pain through my body.

I pressed the red button again in a fruitless attempt. Still no answer. My eyes began to sting. Everything was telling me to give up. My feet, my legs, my head. Everything my entire body. My brain pounded and it felt like it was going to explode any moment. But my heart, my stupid stinking heart willed me to go on. I slowly pushed off the wall and continued walking down the path in hopes of finding something, anything. I wasn't even sure what I was looking for anymore as I wobbled down the path.

* * *

I groaned in annoyance at the buzzing sound in my ears. I rolled over onto my side in hopes it would go away, which it did. But then came back repeatedly and twice and annoying.

_What the fuck?_ I growled. I sat up and listened for the noise again. It was the door bell.  
Alfred must of gone to sleep. I looked over to my alarm clock. '1:53' glowed in bright green.  
I ruffled my hair and then pushed off the bed to go answer the door. It was silent, then I heard another buzz. Then no more followed. I made it to the front door and looked through the camera, just in time to see a figure retreating.

_Since this person decided to press the damn button so many times, it must of been urgent _ I quickly slipped on some slippers nearby and pressed the button to open up the fence as I rushed out the front door. I ran down the path. The same strange feeling came over me again and I made it to the street. I looked left and did a double take. Someone had turned left down the street. I rushed down the path, heart beating slightly, raised in anticipation.  
"Hey!" I called out. But there came no answer.  
I quickly rounded the corner and almost tripped. In front of me laid a girl slumped against the wall. She slowly turned her head to look at me, her bright green eyes piercing mine. She whispered something that I hadn't manage to catch, she then raised her arm and opened her mouth again.  
"Help." Her tired voice rasped out.

I lent down towards her to pick her up. I gently scooped her into my arms and held her tightly against myself. She lent her head against my chest and closed her eyes. She looked exhausted and dehydrated. Her complexion was pale and she felt too light. Her chest barely moved, the rise and falling of it at a bare minimum. I rushed back to the manor and called out for Alfred. He came down the stairs at super speed for an old guy and his eyes widened in shock from seeing the girl. However he quickly composed himself and ushered me to follow him after he shut the front door and locked the gate.

I followed him into the infirmary and lay the girl on the bed. I looked down at the girl with concern. I brushed some of her light brown strands of hair out of her face. I noticed as I did so, my hand felt wet. I looked at her closer and noticed she was crying. I moved my thumb to her cheek to wipe the tears away. I prayed that this girl would be okay.

* * *

**Authors note: First chapter down.  
This seriously took me forever, I'd finished reading over it and fixing the mistakes and I went to submit it, but my internet was like  
"I'm gonna be a bitch and not save this shit." So it didn't and I had to read it over again, so yeah sorry if some stuff doesn't make sense.  
I came up with this story as I was watching a movie and was trying to come up with ideas for my other fanfic, The Experiment, but I ended up with this ahah. I'm not really sure where this story is going so if you have any ideas please let me know.  
Also, I'm not sure how regular I can update. School had been dumping a whole lot of homework on me, but I'll try my best.  
Well, that's it thanks for reading and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice Invasion. Only the plot and OC.**


	2. The meeting

I left the room leaving the girl in the care of Alfred. I knew he'd be able to get her back to good health. As he worked on saving the girl I briskly walked to the computer.  
"Computer, call Batman." I commanded.  
"Calling Batman." It repeated as a screen appeared. The large rectangle on the screen produced white noise and then Batman's face appeared.  
"What is it Dick?" The mad clad in black questioned.  
"I found this girl, she passed out near the mansion. I brought her in and Alfred is looking after her. When she wakes up what should I do?" Batman pondered over this for a brief moment before replying.  
"There's not much we can really do. Treat her and after she wakes up question her, okay." Instructed Batman.  
"Will do."  
"I'll be back soon, just a couple more League business to take care of." And with that Batman's face fizzled away.

I yawned as I rubbed his eyes. I did a quick check on the girl. Alfred explained that he'd done all he could, now she just had to wake up. After making sure that the girl was fine I shuffled my feet along the floor back to my bedroom, and flopped onto my mattress. I pulled the cover up to my chin and gave another tired yawn. Eyelids drooped close as I fell asleep once more.

* * *

*next morning*

* * *

I slowly opened my eye lids, they felt groggy and heavy. _Haven't I been through this before?_ I blinked them into focus and looked at my surroundings. Instead of waking up in a lovely forest under the bright blue sky, I was faced with plain white. Although the place was obviously different I was still left with the same questioned. _Where the hell am I?_ I seemed to be asking that a lot. I gave a wide unladylike yawn and moved my arm to rub my eyes. My body felt a lot less stiff and sore than yesterday which was a relief.

As I was still collecting my thoughts I heard a 'click' and then a slight sliding sound. I looked towards the noise. An old man wearing a strange outfit entered into the room. I was slightly alarmed at this, but calmed down as he smiled gently at me. He then walked over by my bed and helped me into a seated position. I opened my mouth to thank him, but no words came out. My throat felt incredibly dry. The old man seemed to understand as he turned his back to me and walked away. Only a moment later he turned back around with a glass of water. I took it gratefully and brought it to my lips, letting the liquid flow down the throat and ease the pain. I pulled away with a light 'aahh' and smiled back at him. He took the glass away from me and placed it by the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice just how I imagined. Old and british.  
"Tired." I replied. He nodded in understanding. He then began to walk away to leave the room.  
"Wait! Where am I?" I called out to him.  
"The Young Master shall answer your questions." He then shut the door and left.  
_Young Master? This Young Master guy better not actually be some Old Creep who's planning something._ I eyed the room suspiciously.

A few minutes later I heard the familiar click sound and the door began to open. I braced myself for an ugly fat balding guy in his late 40's, but was genuinely surprised and relieved that the 'Young Master' was quite the opposite.

A young boy who looked about my age stepped into the room and then shut the door. He had short, jet black hair and a good figure, if I may add. Also for some odd reason he wore sunglasses. _Maybe its the fashion in this strange place._ He walked over to the side of the bed and pulled out a chair to sit on. After he sat down and got comfortable, he then opened his mouth to speak.

"Glad you're awake and feeling better." _Pwwuuaaah!_ I leaned further back into the pillow.  
_This guy's voice was sexy._  
"Yeah." Was all I replied.  
"Do you remember anything from yesterday." _What was this guy playing at, why did his voice sound slightly cheeky?_ I frowned, he must of assumed I was trying to remember as he sat patiently waiting for my answer. I decided I was going to be a bit of a dick here.  
"Yes." He looked slightly annoyed at my answer, obviously he wanted me to elaborate.  
"And... What is it you remember about yesterday?" He asked again.  
"Well..." I began.  
"I remember waking up in a forest, I'm not sure why, I didn't know where I was. But it was really pretty, the sky was so blue and the trees were nice and healthy, everything was calm and-" I began to ramble about the scenery. He was visibly becoming annoyed, but instead forced a smile.  
"Then what?"  
"I eventually came to a road and found a sign saying Gotham City 3 hours away." I smiled at this, but my face dropped as I continued on.  
"...By car." I muttered some words to myself in frustration.  
"Sooo... I walked and walked for several hours along the road and eventually came to this 'Gotham City' place." I paused to see if he was listening. He nodded to continue.  
"I entered the city and there were tons of lights. So many colours and waaaay too bright, seriously. I kinda wondered for a bit and then decided to leave, I'd begun to feel sick with all the people around. So I eventually came to the suburbs. I stumbled around a while until I found this huge house! Thinking someone important would be living there and would help me, I rang the bell." At mentioning the ringing off the bell the boy cringed slightly.  
"But the bastards! Didn't answer the damn door. Can you believe it?! So I decided to find a different house, rounded the corner and I guess I passed out. Next thing I know I'm laying in a bed and an old guy's giving me water." I concluded with a slight huff. I'd begun to lose my breath.

He ran a hand through his smooth hair and nodded once again in understanding.  
"About the_ bastards_ that weren't answering the door, they let you in _and_ treated you." That's when I realized that I must be inside of that huge manor.

"What the hell took so long!" I grumbled and crossed my arms. He frowned slightly but tried to compose himself.

"Anyway, who are you?" He asked changing the subject. At his question, my head began to throb and eyes sting, tears threatening to spill from the edges. I looked down at my hands on my lap and stared at them.  
"I don't know." I whispered softly. The tears escaped from my eyes and began sliding down my cheeks. I tried to hold them back, I felt ridiculous crying in front of a stranger. I looked up at him with watery green eyes.  
"I don't remember." All facial expression of being annoyed and slightly frustrated disappeared and was replaced with sorrow and pity.  
_I don't want your pity!_ Was what I wanted to voice, but I kept it in. He helped me after all, there was no need to be angry at him.

He then stood from the chair.  
"I'll get Alfred to come in later he'll bring you some food." Was all he said before he felt the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

I shut the door and walked down the hall.  
_She was kinda annoying me at first, but I completely understand why. Amnesia... That has to suck. But I'm sure Megan can fix it. But does this girl really need special treatment from a superhero no less. But it's not like she know's we're heroes. arrggh! _

_...I'll just ask Bats._

I walked up to the office and opened the door. Bruce sat inside filling out some forms.  
"Anything interesting?" He asked, not looking up from his paper.  
"I guess. I found out how she got here. It was a pretty long journey. Also she seems to have amnesia. She doesn't remember who she is or where she is from."I explained.  
Bruce sighed and put the pen down looking up at me.  
"Can we just have Megan fix her memory and then she'll be on her way." I suggested.  
"I'll have to ask J'onn first, for now just take her somewhere. I could jog her memory."  
"Alright, thanks." I said as I left the room.

_Take her somewhere...?_

I walked back down the hall to where the girl was. I opened the door to her room. She notice I'd come in and quickly began rubbing her eyes. They were slightly puffy and red. She'd been crying.

"Okay! We're going out. I'll have Alfred bring you some clothes and then meet me downstairs." I quickly spoke pretending I hadn't noticed her tears. She nodded and mumbled a silent okay, before I left the room.

I instructed Alfred on what to bring her. We had casual attire laying around somewhere. He quickly rushed off to find the girl some clothes.

* * *

I finished putting on the last white sock and slid into my loose shoes. They were simple and white and didn't have any shoelaces. I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt odd in the clothes, they didn't feel like something I'd usually wear. Yet I still liked the outfit. Nice and simple.

I wore a thick strapped black tank-top with a light grey jacket. For pants I wore dark blue skinny jeans. I found it weird how the clothes fit me perfectly, but shrugged it off, leaving the room. I walked down the hall searching for the front door.

"Down here!" I looked over the balcony and spotted the boy down stairs. I shuffled over to the stairs and climbed down them, holding onto the railing. My legs still left slightly wobbly.

I eventually made it down and walked over to him, standing in front of the large wooden door.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"To the city." He replied as he opened the door and walked ahead, back to me.  
"Not to where all the light are?" I grimaced. I heard him chuckle and saw his back shake slightly.  
"No no, not to the lights." He responded.

I followed him round the side of the house confused. _Isn't the gate over here?_ I turned back around and spotted it. About to question his actions I turn around but stopped. A strange large metal door began to open and revealed a strange looking bike.  
"What is that?" I asked curiously, pointing to the black and blue bike.  
"It's a motorbike. Basically like a bike, but you don't pedal and it's faster." He explained and then popped a helmet onto his head. He picked another one up off the shelf by the side and through it to me. I copied his actions and popped it on, then locking it by the clips.

He came over to me and thumped me on the head and shook my helmet. He made a satisfied 'humm' and then sat down onto the 'motorbike'.  
"Come on."

I was a little apprehensive and hesitant as I stepped closer and swung one leg round the other side and sat down. I felt his arms go back and pull me by my sides, closer to him. I began uncomfortable at the closeness.  
"You have to hold on, or you'll fall off."  
I slowly brought my arms around to his body and hugging him round his stomach awkwardly. I heard another light chuckle and then a loud roar. The strange sound startled me and I gripped tighter onto him from the fright. I then felt the machine jolt and he began to move. Utterly petrified I gripped onto him even tighter.

_What is this strange contraption!_ Before I had a chance to yell at him to let me off, we quickly picked up speed and zoomed out of the gates, down the road.

* * *

We came to a slow stop on the side of the road. We jolted forward again slightly and then I felt the vibrations underneath me steady until they finally stopped. Realizing that this was when I was supposed to get off, I slid off the vehicle in an uncomfortable position. Putting one leg on the ground and then slide the other one to follow along. He however, got off with ease. I grumbled slightly in jealousy.

My legs felt like jelly after that shot trip. Being on that thing was the weirdest sensation ever.

"How you holdin' up?" he asked taking his helmet off. I pushed the plastic flap up and glared at him.  
"Oh, just peachy." I muttered. Then removed my own helmet and handed it to him.  
He locked his bike and secured the helmets to it.  
"For a girl with amnesia you sure have an attitude." I heard him whisper under his breath. Frustrated at his comment I kicked him in the shin and began to walk down the path. He grimaced and limped over to catch up with me. At the moment I felt extremely proud even though I hadn't a clue where I was going.

"So, where to?" I asked stopping to look up at him. He was a couple of centimeters taller than me. He gave a thoughtful look before answering.  
"You Haven't eaten yet. How about some McDonalds?" He suggested. I became excited at this. I remember seeing several signs and walking past a couple of McDonald's building, but I never entered. There food look delectable. I began to drool slightly as my eyes twinkled remembering the delicious images.  
"Maccas, it is. Lets go." He ushered me to follow him down the road.

A couple of left turns and right turns later we'd made it to our destination. I looked up at the large building. 'McDonald's' glowing up top in all its glory with large yellow M's on either side. I was super excited. I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

We came to the counter and I stopped a couple meters back to read over the menu. I had no idea what any of these things were, so the pictures proved to be quite useful.

"How is the Double Beef and Bacon Burger." I asked looking at my companion.  
"Big eater huh? Yeah that's pretty good. I'd recommend it."  
"Well then its settles. I want one." I exclaimed with a fist pump.  
"So. How do we do this?" I asked looking around.  
"Don't worry I'll do the talking, just observe." I waited further back as he walked up to the counter.

A girl waited behind a strange square thing. She wore a black shirt with the 'M' symbol and a black hat.  
"Hello. What would you like to order." She asked sweetly. My 'guide' leaned onto of the counter closer to the girl. She blushed at their proximity, nonetheless leaned forward as well.  
"Can I please have a Double Beef and Bacon burger meal with a coke and a Quarter _Pound-her_ on its own." He spoke slowly.

Even though I can't remember anything about myself I still knew the basics. Such as flirting and this idiot was doing that in a fast food joint. I'm not sure who he was trying to impress but he looked like a douche. I snickered to myself at my thoughts.

A few minutes later he returned with a bag in hand and a smile on his face. I wasn't sure why he seemed so happy, until he came closer and raised a piece of paper to my face. Several numbers had been written onto it.

"Got her phone number." He said waving it around and we walked over to a far away table and sat to eat.  
"Wow! Nice going." I commented sarcastically giving a short slow clap. He humphed a 'whatever' and opened up the bag. The smell was so intoxicating and wonderful. He pulled out his burger and then mine. I slowly lifted the lid off the box in front of me, anticipating the most glorious thing ever. My eyes shone brightly in eagerness.

And then...

My hopes were crushed. I stared at the burger for a while in complete and utter disbelief and then looked up to my guide.  
"Thi-thi-this. This looking nothing like the picture!" I raised my voice in anger and slammed my fists onto the table. People turned to look at me quizzically.  
"What the hell is this, this, slop of stuff!" I gesture towards the burger, pointing and poking at the bun on top. He only looked at me with a strange face and then began laughing hysterically, leaning back onto his chair and holding the sides of his stomach. I watched him silently become more aggravated by the second. He seemed to notice and tried to calm down.  
"Th- aha, They never look like the ahahah the, the picture! ahah." He took a deep breath trying to calm down. I stared at him in shock.  
"That's false advertising!" I screeched.  
"What are you gonna do, sue them?" he questioned still trying to stifle his laugh.  
"I don't know what that is, but sure!" I exclaimed, ready to stand up and 'sue' someone. Before I couldn't get very far he grabbed my arm and forced me to sit back down.  
"Calm down okay. I know its unfair how they don't look like the picture, but that's the best double bacon I've seen in awhile. I mean it, and look at my burger. Its a lot worse than yours." He moved his hands off me and turned the box around to show me his burger.

He was right. His was crushed and compacted into a little flat circle, the bread was slightly lopsided and some meet was hanging out over the edge. Not to mention half of the vegetables were left inside the box. I wasn't sure if he'd picked them out or not though.

I then looked to my burger. Sure it wasn't perfect, but it was a lot better than his. It had shape and was all spread out nicely and stood upright, only a few kinks out of place. I moved my hand to the bun and rubbed it in apology.

I smiled and then picked up the burger and brought it to my lips. I opened my mouth up wide and bit into it. My taste buds tingles with excitement. It may not look amazing, but it tasted it. I eagerly took another bite and continued to scoff it down. I looked back up at him to find him watching and laughing at me.

"Its like you haven't eaten in ages." He commented taking a bite of his own.  
"I haven't, I didn't eat yesterday. I walked by several McDonald's stores but I had no money." I answer while picking up my drink. 'Oh' was all he answered.  
"What is this?" I asked waving the cup in my hand.  
"It's Coke. A fizzy drink." _Fizzy?_ I brought my lips to the straw and sipped. The brown liquid hit my tongue and exploded onto it. It bubbled and zapped down my throat. I pulled the cup away from me and coughed. That was a surprise.  
"Yeah, don't drink it too fast."  
"Thanks for telling me now." I glared taking a slower sip.

I continued on eating and tried the 'french fries'. They tasted incredibly salty but I couldn't stop, putting one after another into my mouth. I devoured my meal quickly and leaned back to rest.

* * *

"I feel sick." I groaned out in pain while following after my guide. We'd finished eating and he said we should walk around to see if I recognized the area.

"That's because you ate the chips so fast." He replied nonchalantly. _What a dick. I'm a damsel in distress here and this guy couldn't care less._ I glared daggers at his back.  
"So.." I began with a slur.  
"Where are we heading too Mr Tour Guide." He turned around and blinked in confusion.  
"Tour Guide?" He questioned.  
"Yeah, you're showing me around the place and besides I don't know your name." I decided I wasn't going to ask for his name either. He seemed like a personal person and so I gave him his privacy. At the mention of not know his name he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, I decided to change the subject.  
"Anyway, where are you taking me to?"  
"The park. I figured it wasn't a coincidence that you turned left and started walking towards Gotham. Maybe you used to live here, so you remembered the way."  
"...Maybe."

I continued to follow him along the path looking at my surroundings. There were so many tall buildings and people were all over the place. It was all so extraordinary and big, but none of it seemed familiar.

* * *

I walked ahead of the girl turned back now and then to make sure she was still behind me. My thoughts wandered to her.  
_She is pretty strange, getting so worked up over a burger. Although it was entertaining. I wonder if it was fate that she came to Gotham..?_

I looked across the streets and saw what I was looking for. The park.  
"Just over there." I spoke looking down at her. We waited for the crossing to turn green and once we did we walked across. Well she ran, I walked. I watched her skip ahead and bounce around weaving between the trees. She eventually came to a stop in a secluded area, it was filled with trees. Wordlessly she found her spot and laid down on her back looking up at the sky. I slowly walked over and joined her, leaning my back against a nearby tree.  
"This is just like the forest I woke up in. Even the trees look the same." She spoke turned her head to look at me.  
"You don't remember how you got there, at all?" I asked quietly.  
"No." was her short reply. She sighed and sat up, looking around at all the people.

We sat there quietly looking at our surroundings, enjoying the slight breeze. Sadly it was disrupted by a yelling voice.

"Heeey!" Called someone from behind. I turned my head to look behind me and spotted Wally, Artemis and Megan. Once they came closer I spoke.  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I looked up at them, putting my hand above my head to block the sun.  
"Nothing much, we were just walkin' around." Replied Artemis.  
"Hey, who's the girl?" Asked Wally pointing to her. I turned to look at her. She had laid back down and closer her eyes. She didn't seem to have noticed the others presence.  
"I don't know." I replied honestly.  
"What do you mean you don't know. You're sitting so close to her." Questioned Megan while tilting her head to the side in confusion.  
"He means he doesn't know and neither do I." Came a voice. The four of us turned out heads. The girl had sat up and was now looking at all of us.

Everyone else looked even more puzzled. She seemed to have realized their confusion as she spoke up again.  
"I have amnesia. I don't remember who I am, so he doesn't know either."  
'Ohhh..' came out of the trios mouth in understanding.  
"But how did you two meet?" Asked Artemis.  
"She passed out at the front of the manor, I found her and brought her in. At the moment we're here trying to jog her memory." I explained.

Everyone else nodded in understanding and sat down next to me.  
"So that's what uncle was saying. He said I had to help a girl later on today because she had memory loss." Megan turned to the girl.  
"I guess that's you." The redhead smiled cheerfully. My new companions face turned into shock. She stuttered slightly as she spoke.  
"You, you can help me re-remember?"  
"Yeah, call it a gift if you will. But I can read minds." The girls face contoured into one of delight and relief.  
"When do we get started!" She exclaimed as she shuffled over to Megan.  
"We can right now, but first I need to you close your eyes." The did as she was told and shut her eyes. Megan turned to us to say 'watch out for others'. She then took the girls hands and held them tightly. Her eyes began to glow a bright green as she began to focus.

* * *

I grabbed the girls hands as I forced myself into her mind. My surroundings hazed and blurred for a bit, but then cleared out as I entered her mind. I look around. Right next to us was a huge grey wall that seemed never ending. In front it had a large wooden door with many chains on it. This was going to be tough. It was locked off. I looked over to the girl. Her eyes were still tightly shut.  
"You can open your eyes." I spoke. She jumped slightly from my voice and then followed my command. She looked around also slightly taken aback by the huge wall.  
"Remember, nothing in here can hurt you. Its your mind and you're in control." I soothed. She nodded and we stepped towards the door.

I grabbed onto one of the thick chains and tugged slightly. It came loose, only a little. I began to tug harder. She joined me in tugging the same link.

"This doesn't hurt?" I questioned worriedly.  
"Only a little, it's like a mild headache." She replied as she tugged harder on the chain. After a couple more tugs the chain came undone. It unraveled itself and then fell to the ground with a loud clang. It then began to shake and it exploded into thousands of tiny pieces that also disappeared. I looked to her again too see if she was okay. I was slightly shocked by what i saw. She'd grabbed onto another thick chain and started yanking at it.  
"Come on." She started. I joined her and he began to pull at it.

The second chain fell, then third and the fourth and final one with a familiar clang and the same explosion. Now that all the links were gone the door was bare. I looked over to the girl.

She kneeled on to the floor and was holding her chest, gasping for breath. She wasn't looking so good. Her complexion was pale and she was shaking.  
"Maybe we should stop." I suggested. I went down to bend next to her, but she stopped me my raising her arm.  
"No!" She exclaimed and then stood up.  
"We're opening this door." She said in a determined yet slightly strained voice. She walked over to the large wooden door and began to push. It made a slight creaking sound, but didn't budge. I walked over and began to help push it open. The door was incredibly heavy and sturdy and wouldn't budge. She began pounding at the door in frustration. Slamming her fists into it and kicking it. She screamed again in agony. I could tell this was taking it's toll on her.  
"Lets go. We can try another day." But she didn't seem to hear me and she pushed against the door again. She kicked and kicked and kicked and with one final hard kick she slammed her foot into the door. A strong gust of wind blew by, followed by an excruciatingly painfully loud screech. The door opened up the tiniest little bit. I became hopeful at his and went to push it, until I heard a scream.

I turned around the see the girl withering on the floor in pain. Tears leaked out the corners of her eyes and harsh pants escaped her lips. Okay now we had to go. I kneeled down next to her to try to sooth her. At my touch she flinched away and screamed again in pain. I tried to take her hands again, but she kept spasming at the touch and crying out. She opened her mouth to try and form words but they came out as strangled gasps.

I really didn't want to inflict any more pain on the poor girl, but I needed to touch her to get her out. I grabbed onto her arms. She screamed again in agonizing pain and tried to kick me off her. Tears now streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I held on tighter so she couldn't escape my grasp. I closed my eyes and began to exit her mind. Trying to get back to the material world as fast as possible.

All the colours began to blur into one.

* * *

They'd been sitting like that for at least an hour now. Making no sounds or movement whatsoever. It was sorta boring just sitting out here waiting. Wally, Artemis and myself were anxious for the two girls to come back and explain what happened.

Suddenly the girl began to shake and Megan's hold on her arms slipped a bit. I began to worry and I wanted to help, but there was nothing we could do. It would be too risky to touch the two. The girls began to shake more as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

All of a sudden there was a strong gust of wind from the two and then they broke apart, falling onto the backs. Slight groans escaped their lips. Megan was the first to sit up and quickly crawl over to the girl. She touched the girl lightly like she was afraid it would hurt her. Megan shook her gently and the girl began to wake up, opening her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and the stared back at Megan.

"Are you okay?" asked Megan in a worried tone as she helped the girl sit up.  
"I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean-"  
"It's fine." Smiled the girl.  
"Besides it helped didn't it." She laughed slightly. Megan sighed in relief and moved away to give her some space. The three of us looked at each other in confusion. What happened in there?  
"Does that mean..." whispered Megan.  
"Yeah, but only a few things." Replied the girl. The two both smiled at each other.  
"What the hell? Could you two please explain!" Yelled Wally. They were both quiet before the girl spoke up.

"I remember."

"That's great! So what do you remember?" Asked Artemis as she shuffled closer to the two girls. Wally and I then joined and we all sat in a circle looking at the girl expectantly.

"Well... I don't remember everything, but I know my personal details." She said.  
"Great great. So like your name. What is it?" Asked Wally. She laughed slightly and looked at him dead on.  
"Don't you think its a bit rude to not tell me your name first before asking for mine." She smiled politely, but I could see the cheeky twinkle in her green eyes.

"Oh yeah! Sorry. Well, My name is Megan." Cheered the martian in disguise.  
"I'm Artemis." The girl turned to look at them as they said their names.  
"Hey there, I'm Wally." The other 3 waited for me to say my name, I opened my mouth but stopped as I was interrupted.  
"It's nice to meet you all." She said looking at everyone and then stopped at me to give an understanding smile.  
"My name is Oasis."  
"Its nice to meet you Oasis. You have a very pretty name." exclaimed Megan with a wide grin.

"What else do you remember?" I asked.  
"I remember my age. I'm 16. My Birthday, my favorite colour. Trivial things about myself."  
_I thought she was the same age as me._  
"What about where you live?" Asked Artemis.  
"I know I do not live in Gotham City."  
"Then where?" Asked Wally. The girl frowned and looked like she was thinking about something.  
"I don't know. Somewhere far away. It's really green where I came from." We all nodded although that didn't give us much to go on. Oasis then stood up and looked down at us.

"I'm really grateful for all your help. It might of been fate or an accident that I can to Gotham, but I got to meet you..." She said looking towards me.  
"... You helped me lots. Gave me a place to stay and food to eat..." I smiled remember her outburst.  
"... Also you introduced me to your friends and you Megan helped me remember some things about myself." She turned to face Megan.

She then looked back to all of us again.  
"I am really truly thankful and I am in your debt. However I can't stay." She finished.  
"Wha-what do you mean you can't stay?" Asked Megan.  
"I have a bad feeling something has happened and I need to find my home. So I'm going to search for it" Oasis explained.  
"You can't go out alone again, you don't even know where your home is!" Exclaimed Artemis.  
"Yeah. You could die." added Wally.  
"I guess you're right. But I have no where to stay." She replied looking at the ground.  
I began to feel incredibly bad. I didn't want her to leave for some reason, probably because it's unsafe, yeah. So I spoke up.  
"You can stay at mine longer, we've got tons of spare rooms. Bruce 'll be cool with it." She looked up at my with surprise.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course."  
"Thankyou again! Very much!" She smiled broadly

* * *

After chatting for a bit longer in the park Oasis and I got up and left to go back to the manor. We had to get her room ready. We walked back along to path to where I parked my motorbike. I tossed her a helmet and popped mine on. I sat down on the bike and looked back over to her. She was eyeing the motorbike suspiciously.  
"Do we have to go back on this." She gestured to the bike.  
"Yeah ahah, we do. Now hurry up." I patted the seat. She scowled at me and slipped the helmet on locking it into place. Again I gave it a slight nudge to make sure it was on properly. She got annoyed at this and slid the plastic down to cover her face.

Oasis then came round the side and placed one leg over, then shuffled closer to me, but still too far. I grabbed her arms again and wrapped them round my stomach.

"Hold on." All I got was a grumble in reply. I chucked at this and then started the bike. A high pitched squeal came from behind and then her arms tightened around me. I gasped slightly from the strength. I decided to have some payback and revved the engine. However doing this, only tightened her hold around my waist and I felt her body pressed tightly up against mine. I blushed a little at this. _Her chest is on me and by the feel of it. Its a pretty decent size._ I shook my head of the thoughts. I needed a clear mind to be able to drive properly. I revved the engine once more and then drove off.

* * *

**Hooray! Chapter 2 complete. I stayed home today, cause I was feeling a bit sick and was suppost to be doing my homework  
Buttt... ended up writing another chapter eheh. Oh well.  
So yeah did you all enjoy it? Please review and let me know.  
I live off your reviews aaha. But no seriously when I get positive feedback it makes me really happy, so I appreciate it.  
Also, I don't know if I can update soon because I'm not too sure what I'm going to write for a third chapter.  
****_I should probably plan these things  
_****But yeah, thanks again for reading and reviewing. Please continue to and I shall try to get something up soon for you all. **


	3. Fire?

I stumbled off the bike again almost losing my balance. it felt great to be on solid ground.  
I don't think I'll ever get used to that thing. I followed him out of what I learn was a garage, to the front door. He opened it up and we stepped in, to be greeted by the old man, who'd name I learnt to be Alfred.  
"Welcome back Young Master and Young Mistress."  
_M-mistress! Isn't that someone that you cheat on with!_ At this thought I began to worry, did he think we were dating or something. I looked back to my guide. He didn't seem fazed a he greeted Alfred and continued walking down the hall. I nodded to Alfred and quickly scurried after him.

"Wait here." Was all he said before he went up the staircase and disappeared from my sight. He'd only been gone at least 15 seconds but I became bored. I looked around the room and picked a random direction to walk in.

The house was so fancy and large, it made me feel small and insignificant. Also I became worried that I would break something. It all seemed very expensive. _Just who is this Bruce guy?_ I walked down the corridor and spotted a door at the end of it. I scurried over to it and opened the door.

Inside there were so many books, it was unbelievable. They were everywhere, covering shelf after shelf. It was an amazing sight.  
One I think I've never seen before.

_When do they find the time to read all this?_ I walked further into the room and looked closely at the spines of the books. They were all organised as well. Topics ranging from transportation to psychology to outer space. Some books looked very old and tattered while others newer.

I walked further down the aisles running my finger over the spines of the books. I came to the last aisle and ran my fingers along but stopped as I felt one book loosen. I thought it hadn't been placed in properly so I went to push it in but stopped when a voice startled me.

"What are you doing?" I flinched and lowered my hand from the bookshelf. I turned to look at the boy. Before I had a chance to reply another man entered the room. He was a fair bit taller and looked older, around late 30's.  
"Hello and welcome to the Wayne Manor. I'm Bruce Wayne, the owner."  
_This young guy owns an entire manor! He must of inherited it or something. _  
"H-hi. I'm Oasis Black." I stuttered staring up at the large man.

"I've been told about your situation. You're free to stay here as long as you like." He spoke, his harsh gaze turned soft as he finished.  
"Thankyou very much!" I bowed. I stayed bowed until I heard footsteps walking away. I turned my head to look up. The man had left but the boy was still there.  
"What are you doing in here? Didn't I say to wait by the stairs." He spoke.  
"I got bored and you were taking forevaaa!" I exclaimed waving my arms in the air. He gave an exaggerated sigh and mumbled something along the lines of "It was only a few second." But I chose to ignore this as I turned my attention back to the book. I moved my arm back up to push it in, but was halted again but a tug on my other wrist. I turned around to see him pulling me.  
"Le-lets go find you a room." He quickly spoke as he dragged me away from the shelf and out the room.  
I made a mental note to go back there later.

He pulled me down the corridor and up the stairs. Then down another corridor. We then came to a halt in front of one door. He was about to open it to show me but as I looked down the hall I was drawn to another room. I quickly maneuvered my wrist and grabbed onto his. _My turn to pull you along muwahahha_! I speed-walked down the hall, I felt him pull on my arm as he stumbled from the sudden speed. I came to an abrupt halt in front of the door and opened it up before he could protest.

I opened to door to reveal a large room. The walls were a dark blue and the bed sheets were white covering a double bed. There seemed to be an ensuite as well. There was a white desk in the corner littered with random crap and a big black swivel chair.  
"Hahaha, is this your room?" I asked stepping in. I turned back to see him nodding.  
"It's not bad." I said looking around a nodding in approval. I then shuffled over to the swivel chair and plopped onto it. I Pushed off the desk and spun around the room on the floor boards. Kicking off the wall and bed. All the while, laughing like a maniac. I came to a slow stop in the middle of the room and gave a content sigh, then turned to looked at him with dizzy eyes.

"Come on get up." He laughed.  
"We have to find a room for you and then I'll show you the rest of house."  
"House! This place is huge. It's like a castle." I said with one final spin and then jumped of the chair.  
"Alright then. Lets go."

We left his room and went to the next door over. I opened the door and looked around the room. It was a mirror version of his. The only difference was the colours and that no one was living in it, so it was kinda empty. I was liking the room but I had to do one final test to decide.

I walked over to the bed and sat on it with a bounce. I bounced a couple of times and then rolled backwards. I lifted my head from the awkward position. I pushed my hair away from my face and smiled up at him. I jumped about a little more, then stopped and casually crawled off the bed like it never happened.

"Yep. I like this room."

* * *

I helped her get settled, which was easy considering she didn't have any personal items to move into the room. So I decided to give her a tour.

"As you already know, that's the library." I pointed down the hall. She laughed as I showed her down another hall. I opened up the large door and let her step in first.  
"This is the training room." I waved my arms to emphasize the large space. She walked forward and looked at everything with large eyes. Inside were several gymnastic equipment, along with trampolines, your regular exercise machines and a large area to practice fighting.  
"Can you use these?" She asked pointing to the bars.  
"Yeah." I replied walking closer to her.  
"Show me." I agreed to even though I wasn't in the appropriate attire. I lightly chalked my hands with some chalk that was laying nearby and got ready.

I walked over to the lower pole and grabbed onto it, moving around a bit to get comfortable. I then lifted my feet of the air and began to swing. My swings gradually got higher until I flipped myself up and over, my hips resting against the bar. I then came down and swung around, pushing off the bar and reached for the higher one. I grabbed onto it and flipped around so I was once again resting on my hips. I then pushed off and extended my legs out in front of my and twisted my arms round. I came round a couple of times and then jumped of landing in a simple pose.

I pretended to bow to the crowd as I heard clapping from my left.

"Impressive, especially for someone in jeans." She clapped some more. I chuckled and said a short thanks before wiping my hands clean of the white dust.

I showed her more around the mansion and before long it was 6.

Alfred had called us down for dinner.

Bruce was already there waiting for us at the end of the long table. I sat to his left, two seats down while Oasis sat across from me. Alfred came round with the meal on a trolley and then set out the dishes and plates. He removed the dish cloth. Today we were having alfredo mostaccioli.

I looked over to Oasis. He eyes were sparkling with curiosity. I watched her pick up her fork and stab it into the pasts, swirl it around in the sauce and then bring it to her pink lips. In a flash she gobbled it up.

"What is this? It's amazing! Even better than Mcdonalds!" She exclaimed happily taking another forkful. In the corner of my eye I was Bats smile a little. I smiled at this too.

"Tomorrow I want both of you to go shopping to buy Oasis some clothes and other items." Spoke Batman.  
"Really? Thanks so much Sir." She grinned.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly. Oasis was the one that talked mostly, while Bruce and I commented now and then.

After dinner she and I decided to chill and watch TV. I flicked through the channels and stopped at The Simpsons. It's been awhile since I've seen this show. I was becoming absorbed in the episode, but my attention turned back to the girl.

"Hey, you know when I was ringing on your door bell yesterday. Were you still awake?" She asked suddenly. I turned the volume down on the TV and turned to her.  
"I'd only just gone to sleep. I'd been out all night."  
"Really, what were you doing? It was so dark outside."  
"Nothing in particular." I replied. "I was just wandering around wasting time."  
"Huh. Maybe we walked past each other and didn't even notice." She spoke nonchalantly. Then dropped the topic grabbing the remote and turning the volume up.

_She's right we cou- wait! The person I was downtown, that could've been her. She even said she'd gone down there. Also when I saw that person I had that strange feeling again. It must of been her!_ I began to freak out a little. No way was that a coincidence.

_What are you playing at universe? Is it fate that we met?_

* * *

It was 8:33 now. I sat on the bed in her bedroom waiting. At the moment Oasis was in the bathroom getting changed into pajamas that I'd lent her seeing as she didn't have any yet.

"Done." She called out, her voice came out slightly muffled thanks to the door. It then opened and she stepped out. I couldn't help but laugh. Even though she only a head shorter than me, her build was much smaller.

I've developed muscles over the years. I'm not the same scrawny 13 year old boy I used to be. Thankyou very much.

And so the shirt was loose and a little long. It was a simple dark blue t-shirt. On her the sleeves were more like 3 quarters and the end of the shirt was like a very short dress. The trackies were no better. They were long and scrunched at her feet, dragging along the floor as she walked towards me. It was also obvious they were too large as the pants kept sliding down slightly, so she kept them up by holding them.

She shuffled over to the edge of the bed, feet slightly stumbling and getting caught on the fabric. She made strange kicking movements to get the pants to unhook from her heels. I laughed again at the show she was putting on. She looked ridiculous. But somehow it made me happy. Not because she looked and was walking around like an idiot, but something else. This feeling was a different kind of happiness, although I wasn't sure what kind. I watched her walk around trying to get the hang of the clothes. A smile spread onto my face.

"This is pretty difficult to move in, maybe I should just sleep naked." Even though I was certain she was joking especially since she laughed to herself, my heart thumped a little harder in my chest and my smile wavered into a slightly embarrassed one as I felt my face heat up.

The memory of not long ago came back when we were on the motorbike. The feeling of her so close. I could start to feel my ears get hotter and I was sure my face was turning a light pink, as I thought of things I shouldn't be thinking of. I quickly shook my head and cleared my throat. Then got off the bed.

"Well. I'd say you should get some sleep now, I'm sure you're still tired from yesterday." She agreed and moved her hand to her mouth stifling a yawn.  
"You're right. Good night."  
"Yeah, good night." I replied as I shut the door. I began walking down the hall to my room. With nothing better to do and needing to get rid of these thoughts I decided to jump onto my computer and surf the net.

* * *

I slowly blinked my eyes open and stared up at the cream wall. I was almost about to jump out of the bed and panic until the memories of the past 2 days came flooding in. I let out a relaxed sigh as I sunk back into the bed. The quilt was so thick and warm and the pillow so fluffy and comfy.

_Best sleep ever._ I yawned. _Probably..._

After laying for a couple more minutes in the comfort I began to feel uncomfortable. Frowning at this I lifted up the blanket to see the problem. My clothes had twisted around. _Must be 'cause they're big, or I just move around a lot._

My pants had twisted right round and restricted my legs from moving. While my long shirt had managed to bunch itself up to just below my chest. I blushed at how close the shirt was too revealing something else. I then quickly pulled the shirt down and twisted the pants the right way round. Thankfully no one came in. Well, I was hoping no one came in and saw me in such a state. After a few more stretches, groans and other strange sounds I removed the blanket and flipped my legs off the side of the bed. I then pushed off the bed and sat up right, my toes reaching the carpet. I slid forward and my feet reached the ground and then stood up.

I yawned again and scratched the back on my head. My fingers getting caught in my tangled locks.

I made my way to the bathroom and opened the door. I spotted the familiar bra I'd taken off last night and put it back on. I then sat down onto the toilet and well you can guess the rest. After _that_ was done I looked through the drawers under and by the skin. I managed to find a toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush and some hair ties all in different colours.

I washed my face, brushed my hair and teeth trying to look presentable. Even though my hair looked like a mess, thankfully it was easy to brush through. My brown locks reached a couple of centimeters above my hips. I finished up and put a black hair tie round my wrist. Just in case.

I then went back into the bedroom and spotted a pile of clothes. They were the same from yesterday, but seeing as I had nothing else to wear I got dressed into them. My head popped through the shirt and I was dressed. This morning was so nice and calm I was hoping today would be the same._ Hopefully today will be good._ I leaned over to see the bedside to table and the alarm clock, to check the time.

_Oh Crap! It_ was already 1:18. _How long did I sleep for!_ I quickly busted the door down and ran down the hall to the kitchen. I have to apologize. As I was running down stairs I voice called out to me.  
"Miss Oasis." I quickly halted my sprint and turned around. Alfred stood there.  
"Good afternoon." He spoke.  
"I'm so sorry! I was suppost to go shopping today, but I slept in."  
"Do not fret. The Young Master told me to apologize to you, he said something had come up and so he couldn't take you shopping. Bruce is also out at the moment." I let out a sigh of relief. I hadn't kept anyone waiting.  
"Oh thank god." I whispered.  
"I am also taking my leave, I will be out running some errands, so I apologize for not being able to serve you a meal." He bowed in apology.  
"No no! Its fine. I'll find something to eat, don't worry." I smiled back. He smiled and then bid goodbye and he opened the large door and then shut it again, gone off to do whatever it was he had to do. After the door shut that's when I realized my situation. Home alone in a huge strange house that I'd only been in for 2 days. Not knowing where anything really was or the rules of the house.  
"Sweeeeeeeett!" I yelled. This was great.

* * *

_What to do first. What to do first..._ I thought while lazily walking around. I_ know! I'll try out the training room. See if I know any cool moves._ I looked down at my outfit. Not the best clothing to wear for exercise and not wanting to get my pajamas sweaty there was only one option.

Take some of his.

I walked up to his door and cautiously opened the it. Even though he was out, I thought maybe somehow he'd find out I came in or was still secretly hiding inside. I walked in and went to the drawer looking for clothes. The first draw: Undies. They all seemed fairly normal except for one. It seemed normal at first, your regular black cloth, but with further inspection it had a large yellow 'R' in the center. Deciding not to dwell on its meaning, I shut the drawer and searched on.

Eventually I found some loose shorts that had 3 stripes down the side, they also read 'ah-di-dah-s' but all that mattered was that they stayed on. I also found a small enough t-shirt that wasn't too long. Shoes seemed to be out of the option as none of them would fit, so bare foot it was. I left his room and walked to the training room.

Opening up the double doors I looked around. All the fitness and gym equipment was there all at my disposal. _hehe, this is exciting!_ I quickly skipped into the room up to the closest thing. It was the same piece of equipment he was using the other day. I stood under the bar and looked up.

_Naaah..._

I continued walking around looking for something interesting to play with. That's when I came to the floor area. I also spotted a storage cupboard near by. I walked over to it and opened it up. Inside were wooden sticks and other equipment. Along with that all in the corner I spotted an arm. Confused I pulled on it and the rest of the body rolled out. It was a torso on wheels. The body and head were made out of rubber and even though it had a few chips and holes here and there it was still holding its shape pretty well. I decided to give his thing a go. I grabbed one of the wooden swords out of the cupboard and then rolled the body into the middle of the floor. I then stood back about 3 meters away and gripped the sword with two hands.

I painful pang entered my mind as I almost dropped my sword. This was familiar. I lifted the sword above my head and ran at the doll. I brought it to the side and slashed into the body. The whole thing shook slightly and tilted a bit before steadying itself again.

"Hah! Cool, maybe I was a knight or something."

I moved back and slashed at it again with ease. The moves came naturally and I maneuvered around the body. But I couldn't really say it was a challenge as my 'opponent' was motionless.

After a few more slashes, jabs and pokes I became bored. That was until I spotted targets above. They had been drawn onto the wooden wall with red paint.

I looked back in the cupboard and spotted a couple of knives. I grabbed them off the shelf. I rolled the body aside and then stepped back positioning myself to throw. I reeled my arm back and then brought it forward, letting go of the knife. It flew through the air, spinning round and round and...

completely missed. It ended up stabbing itself into the floor. _Shit! _I ran over to check at the damage I'd made but was relieved when I realized the floor around the targets and the wall already had several dents and holes in it. What was a few more. I easily pulled the knife out of the floor and walked back to my spot. Getting into a stance and trying again.

miss

miss

miss

Throw after throw and fail after fail I was beginning to get irritated. I debated within myself several times of giving up and going to do something else as I was just becoming more frustrated by the second, but the stubborn part of me said NO! and that I had to continue on and had to at least hit the target. I picked up the knife again, walked back to my spot and threw it. It flew through the hair with a slight swoosh and then, miss. again.

"ARRGHHHH!" I groaned out in frustration as I walked over to the wall and began kicking it repeatedly. All the while swearing at it. After a minute or two of that I decided to try one final time. I picked up the knife and walked back over to my spot.

I held the knife in my right hand and gave it a quick flip, it turned over into the air and I caught it back by the handle in my palm. I did three deep breaths to try and calm my nerves and heart beat. I shook my body off, of its stiffness and got ready into my stance again. I closed my eyes and pictured the target and the knife dead center in it. I took another breath, pulled my arm back and then shot it forward, letting go of the knife. It soared through the air elegantly gradually getting, lower and lower. Wait lower? I watched the knife miss the target and fall just below it, stuck in the wall.

"THIS IS BULL SHIT!" I screamed as I pulled at my hair. I stomped toward the wall and yanked the knife out of it with hatred. I then reportedly began stabbing at the wall hoping the knife and wall would somehow burst into flames.  
"Why, why won't you land..." I brought the knife up the stab at the center of the target. "here!"

Suddenly the entire thing burst into flames as I let it go. I stumbled back in shock and almost fell over. The knife had literally burst into flames. I stared at it in wonder and then began to panic. I was going to burn the whole place down. I was about to run out and grab some water to put the fire out but stopped as I looked at it again. Nothing else was burning. The wall was still intact. It was only the knife itself that was aflame.

The fire dances around the hilt of it. It's beautiful orange flames swirling around it in a strange, yet enticing pattern. I couldn't help but feel drawn to it. I walked closer to the knife and brought my hand to it. I experimentally put a finger in the feel the flames. Expecting it to be hot I pulled back as soon as I felt it, but it wasn't what I was expecting. The fire was cool to the touch. It didn't burn at all. With a bit of courage I grabbed the handle of the knife to pull it out of the wall. At the touch of the handle the same familiar pain rushed through my mind.

* * *

_Look grandma! Look what grandpa taught me today. The young girl squealed in excitement as she grabbed the arm of an old lady and pulled her outside. It was a beautiful day, the scenery was amazing as ever, but the old lady didn't have time to admire it as the young girl dragged her along._

_Only a short while later they came to a stop and the girl let go on the old woman's arm. _  
_"Watch." said the young girl and she turned to smile at her._

_The girl then pulled a small dagger out of her belt and got into a stance. She eyed the tree up ahead and puffed out a short breath. The girl brought her arm up and back, then flicked it forward and released the weapon. It glided through the air and landed right into the tree she'd been aiming for. At some point while the dagger had been flying through the air, it had caught fire. It was now embedded in the tree with an orange flame surrounding it._

_The girl seemed pleased and beamed with excitement. The woman although slightly worried also seemed proud as she smiled back at the child._  
_"Grandpa said, next he is going to teach me how to trans-_

* * *

The words began to jumble and my mind began to focus again. I sat up, never even remembering falling down, and looked around. The knife was no longer in the wall. I was holding it, but it's flames had disappeared. I placed it on the floor by my said and groaned in pain, bringing my hand to massage my temples. I through over what I'd just seen.

"Was that girl me?" I whispered. She did look a lot like me, just a younger version. It had to have been. What I'd just saw had to have been...  
"a memory."

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I'd been sitting there gripping my head and going over and over what I had just seen. I was sure of it now. That young girl was me.

But what does this mean? I could make knifes burn up in flames and it didn't even hurt to touch.  
I groaned more and looked back down at the knife. _I'm a freak._

No regular person could just create flames, there was something definitely wrong with me. But I couldn't tell the others, I didn't know what they'd think if they found out. I began to worry a little. What if by some chance they found out about this?  
Would they stop speaking to me?  
Banish me from the house?  
Send me to some kind of asylum for crazy people.  
As these thoughts ran through my mind I'd come to a decision.

They cannot know.

* * *

Todays mission although simple, felt like it didn't go fast enough.

This morning I'd been woken up at 10:30 by Batman telling me the team had a mission today.

It was an easy mission, just a drug bust. But no matter how small the mission, I would still get excited and eager to get out. But not today. I'd made plans with Oasis to go shopping and to leave suddenly, well I felt pretty bad. Also when It'd come time to explain where I went, I'd have to lie. So I was not feeling good about this. Before I'd left I asked Alfred to let her know I'd be gone and that I was sorry. I could only hope she wouldn't be too mad once I got home.

While everyone else stayed at the mountain I sped back home, hoping to be greeted with a calm and happy atmosphere rather than hateful and murderous.

I opened the front door and stepped in. The place was silent. I began to panic a little. Was she going to come out of nowhere and jump me or was she crying in her room.

I crept down the hall, then stopped as I heard noise coming from further down. _The kitchen._ I walked further down and rounded the corner to the kitchen. I spotted Oasis sitting at the island with her back to me. She hadn't noticed I'd come in yet.

"Hey." I greeted. She didn't turn around. I walked closer and noticed she was eating a sandwich. I came round the other side of the island and peered at her.

She sat quietly staring at the plate. She didn't seem to be angry. More like lost in thought. Suddenly he head snapped up as she finally noticed my presence. She was wide eyed and shocked, but calmed down once she realized it was me.

"Hey." I spoke again.  
"Hello." She replied taking another bite of the food.  
"Listen. I'm really sorry about today I had to-"  
"Don't worry about it." She smiled back finishing off her last bite.  
"If something came up, something came up." I sighed in relief, she was taking it better than I had anticipated.

"So. What'd you do today?" I asked, sitting on the stool opposite her. Her eyes reflected an emotion I couldn't pin point as it quickly disappeared and was replied with her regular cheerful look.  
"Not much. I went to the training room."  
"Oh yeah! Cool. Come on show me what you were doing." I jumped of the stool and came round to her side. She looked worried as she reluctantly got of the chair and followed me into the training room.

As we entered I noticed the 'doll' I used to use for close-combat practice, a wooden sword. Also a small knife laying on the floor by the targets. I walked over and picked up the knife giving it a test flip, before stepping back and throwing it at the targets. I hit just a little left to the center.

I couldn't reveal how good my aim was. I turned around to face her. She was just staring at the knife in the wall.  
"Oh. Did you wanna go?" I asked pulling the knife out of the wall and offering it to her. She stepped back slightly and then shook her head.  
"Oh. Okay then. How about we have a match with the swords?" I asked picking one up and throwing the other to her. She didn't reply as she caught the sword. I got into a stance and waited for her. But she didn't move to get ready to fight, instead she walked over to the cupboard and placed the sword inside.  
"Maybe another time..." She whispered and then started wheeling in the dummy. I picked up the knife on the floor and put it back in along with the wooden sword.

_What's up with her today? She's acting different. Did something happen?_

"Oasis." I called quietly. She turned to look at me.

"What happened?"

* * *

I stared back at him not sure how to answer. I silently cursed his question.

_Why didn't he ask if I was okay instead? I could of just lied and said I was fine, or sleepy. But no! He knew something was wrong, there would be no use in lying. But I can't tell him what happened._

I opened my mouth.

"No." It was obvious he knew it was a lie, but he didn't push it. Instead he replied "Okay."  
"Well... I'll be in my room if you need anything. Again I'm really sorry about today. We can always go some other time." He then left the room. I stood quietly in the room watching him walk away.

I felt bad about lying to him. But I couldn't tell him the truth. He would think I was some kind of mental case. Besides he probably wouldn't even believe me. I didn't even know If I could make it happen again.

_Maybe I should try again..._

* * *

**Finally Chapter 3!  
I managed to finish it off today since I didn't get any homework, thankfully.  
Basically the only times I can write chapters are Friday's after school and the weekends if I dont have too much homework, so I think I can really only update once a week. Sorry D:  
I'll still try my best to get them up faster. **

**Does anyone else have that problem when they sleep? I always wake up with my clothes twisted the wrong way, its very annoying. I'm also pretty stubborn, I thought I'd make that a quality of Oasis.**

**Oh! and in this chapter we've discovered a little about her, hooray! She has fire powers? But it that all? dun dun dun!  
Wait and see what new things we shall learn about her!**

**Yeah, ahah. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please continue reading and please review.  
Thanks, bye for now! **


	4. confessions and introductions

"Oasis… Oasis?" Whispered a voice. I knew exactly who it was. it was Him and I really didn't feel like speaking to him.  
"I'm going to school now. Bruce will also be out, so it'll be just you and Alfred... Okay, Cya." The door then shut with a slight click. Then feet softly padded down the hall.

I rolled over and looked at the closed door. Quilt washed over me. My plan for acting like nothing happened didn't go too well. I panicked whenever we spoke and became uncomfortable, so I just opted for avoiding him. I could tell he was confused which was understandable and it made me feel bad that I hadn't told him what happened. But the thing that killed me was that he also looked so hurt and miserable, like he thought he'd done something wrong.

I groaned and rolled back over pulling the covers over my head.

At the moment, I wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

It was the 5th lesson of the day, just before lunch and man I couldn't wait to get out of the class. I'd been having trouble focusing all day. Thankfully I sat at the back of the room for this lesson, the teacher didn't seem to notice that I was completely zoning out. Lost in thought. Thoughts of Oasis. She looked really worried, conflicted and upset and I had no idea why or what to do.

_What happened while she was alone? Is it because we didn't go out? No. She said it was okay, and she wasn't lying, she didn't seem to mind. It was something else, but what… _  
_Was it something I did? Was it something I sai-, no. I'm such an idiot!_

* * *

I'd done several laps of the house, even outside. I sat in the garden for hours and then went back in and continued circling the place. I'd peek at the clock every so often waiting until it was 3, that was when school finish.

After several laps of debating within my mind, I went to the training room. That is where I made my decision.  
_He's done enough for me already. If he kicks me out, he kicks me out. If i'm a freak, then so be it!_

I stormed into the room and grabbed the knife out of the cupboard. I got into my stance and let out a short puff of breath, just like how I did in my memory. I relaxed my shoulders and pulled my arm back. I focused my energy into my right hand and then snapped my arm forward throwing the knife. As it flew through the air it caught fire and then landed in the target. Again the fire only stayed on the handle of the knife, dancing and swirling around it. I walked up to the wall and pull the knife out with no hesitation. I'd made up my mind.

I was telling him.

* * *

I ran up the path to the front door. I quickly grabbed the handle, turned it and swung the door open. In a flurry of movement and determination to find Oasis I didn't realize someone was standing in front of the door, until that person and I came toppling down.

We fell to the ground with a thud and the person beneath me groaned. I lifted my arm up and placed into what I thought was the ground and began to lift myself up. That was until my hand slipped and I heard a squeak beneath me. I slowly raised my head and froze in place as I met shocked dark green eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed like a long time, until my mind finally snapped out of it and I went to move myself off her. I looked back up at her face again, her eyes had widened more and her face was becoming pinker by the second. Worried I was suffocating her, I went to move of her right away until I heard the same squeak escape from her lips. Confusion set in my mind and then it all suddenly clicked. My eyes traveled down to my hand and then stared at where it was. My mind had gone blank as I looked wide-eyed, at my fingers and where they were. I did an experimental grab, to see if what I was holding, was what I thought I was holding. I felt her body wriggled beneath me. Yep that confirmed it.

In a rush of embarrassment I jumped of her and rolled at least a good meters and a half away.  
_Oh shit! What have I done._ I stared back at her waiting for a reaction. She sat up and wiggled back along the floor. Her face flushed and arm wrapped around, hugging herself. Our eyes made contact and then quickly looked away, faces becoming redder. This was becoming more uncomfortable and embarrassing by the second. Since she was still in shock, I decided to be the one to break the ice. I cleared my throat and then stood up. She followed suit, seeming to understand that what just happened, is to be forgotten.  
Even though I still had the feeling of it in my hand. _The softness, the squish- Stop thinking about her boobs!_

We stared at each other for a bit and then both spoke.  
"I have something I need to tell you..."  
"I have something I need to tell you..."  
"I should've told you sooner."  
"I should've told you sooner."  
"Oh! You fist."  
"You go first."

We then started laughing.  
"Lets go to my room we can talk there." I suggested. She agreed and we walked up the staircase still slightly laughing. The tension that existed yesterday had completely vanish, and I was thrilled about it.

I showed her into my room and we sat on the bed. Before I had the chance to speak, she quickly piped up.  
"You first." There was no room to object as she looked at me intently.  
"First of all, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. I shoulder, from the very beginning."I started. She seemed confused, but waited for me to continue. I slowly brought my arms to my head and began to remove my sunglasses, I'd slipped on after school was over. I took them off and placed them by my side, but kept my eyes shut. I let out a deep breath, not sure why I was so nervous.

On the way home, I'd spoken to Bats about revealing my identity to her, he agreed and also said only to tell her I was Nightwing if she somehow found something out.

I slowly opened my eyes and they met hers.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He removed his glasses and now his eye lids began to flutter open until his eyes look back at me.

They were a beautiful blue, they were so mesmerizing and captivating, I just stared at him in wonder. That was until he broke contact and looked away.

"Don't stare so much." He mumbled.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, its just your eyes are really pretty." I smiled back as he looked at me again. We both laughed to each other. He then held out his hand to me.  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Richard Grayson."  
"Richard." I tested his name out on my lips. A sudden rush of joy came over me.  
"But" He stared "My friends call me Dick." He then grabbed my hand and shook it with a smile.  
_I'm his friend. He trusts me._ At the moment, I felt so happy I could care less if he hated me after what I was about to tell him. I was glad I got to know who he was.  
"Its nice to meet you Dick." I grinned.

* * *

Instead of letting my hand go, she tugged in harder and then stood up off the bed. She came round and looked at me with a serious face expression.

"I have to show you something." She then turned around and began to walk out the room pulling me along.

We walked through the halls and came to the training room. I became a little worried. This was where she started acting weird. I wasn't sure what to expect. She walked me over to the floor and then let go of my hand.

"Wait here." I did as she asked while she scurried over to the cupboard. She came back with the same knife from yesterday. I became more tense at this point. Wondering what she was going to do with that. She then turned to look at me with sad eyes.  
"Please don't freak out." Was all she said before turning to face the targets up ahead and then got into a stance.

She bent her knees a little and then let out a short breath. She pulled her arm back and kept it there for a bit seeming to be focusing. She then brought her arm forward in a quick motion and let go of the knife. I thought I saw something orange float by. The knife landed in the target, a bit to the right off center. However the accuracy of where the knife landed wasn't what surprised me. It was that it was in flames. I quickly went to rush off to find some water but she stopped me by pulling on my arm and spinning my round to look at the knife again. We walked closer her pushing me along.

I stared at it in shock. Nothing else was surrounded in flames, just the knife and the knife itself still stayed in tact. She walked up to it and put her hand round the handle. I cringed and went to stop her, but she didn't seem to be in any pain. She turned to look at me, the knife still ablaze in her hands.

"I don't know why." She spoke silently, bringing the knife in front of her and swishing it around, waiting the fire move.  
"But, I have some kind of weird power. Although I'm not sure how to use it." The fire then suddenly disappeared. She turned around and placed the knife back into the cupboard and looked back at me. Her eyes were beginning to water.  
"I don't want you to hate me." She hiccuped, trying to hold the tears down.

I briskly walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.  
"Why would I hate you?" I asked putting her face into my shoulder.  
"Because I'm a freak." Came her muffled reply. Her body shook gently and I rubbed my hand on her back to sooth her.  
"You're not a freak." I gently pushed her off me and looked down at her head.  
"The truth is." I swallowed. _Sorry Bats._  
"I know a lot of people like you. Who have special powers. My friends you met at the park. They can do different things like you."  
"Really?" She raised her head and wiped her tears away.  
"Yeah. We're actually heroes. We help out the Justice League."

Suddenly she pulled away and glared at me.  
"If you think I'm a weirdo just say it! Don't try to make me feel better by saying all this hero stuff."  
"I'm not lying. Look I'll show you. Just don't move from there… Please." I quickly dashed off back to my room.

At the speed of light I returned with my utility belt. Complying with my request, she stayed where she was.  
"Look." I spoke as I clipped the belt around me.  
"Computer. Training Mode Level 5."  
"Training Mode Level 5." Replied a computerized voice.

All of the floor area then quickly flipped around and several robots appeared, raising from the ground. The began to move on there own and come toward me. Preparing to attack.

The first came at me with dagger. It slashed at me, but I quickly ducked out of the way. It tried to jab at my feet, but I quickly jumped up and kicked it in the neck sending it to the ground and out of commission. The second one came toward me, I grabbed my bird-arang out of my belt and through it at it, slashing it's chest open and straight through, ultimately cutting it in half. I then grabbed one of my mini-bombs and through it at the last one. It exploded in a small blast and robot bits scattered the ground.

"Training Mode Level 5, Complete." Spoke the computer and then the floor flipped back around, taking the broken pieces of metal with it and flipping back the old floor.

I turned to look at her, hoping she believed me and not that I just had some weird training for no reason. She smiled back.

"Heroes, huh."

She spoke, before quickly dashing off.  
"Oasis!" I called after her. I began running as well. _Does she not believe me?_ I could see her up ahead running down the hall, the main thing that confused me was where she was running to. The front door was the other way. I saw her get to the end of the hall and make a left turn, I quickly followed and turned the corner to see her open the door wide and continue running.

Now I knew exactly where she was going. I quickly dashes in and ran to where she was. I stopped once I saw her. Her hand was already on the same book, that she had found last time. She turned to me and flashed a cheeky grin before pushing the book inline with the others.

A silent click followed and then the shelf began to move back into the wall, revealing a trap door underneath. Before I had a chance to say anything, she jumped in.

I groaned and followed after her.

* * *

The fall was short and I landed with a soft thud, onto a mattress. I quickly stood up and looked around. The place was amazing. So many gadgets and doohickeys. Electronic devices everywhere that seemed to be the latest and greatest tech. The entire place looked very cool. Like a secret base. As I admired everything in the room, I heard another soft thud and a groan. I turned to look at him.

"This is so cool! You really are a superhero." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and then moved to a panel that was in the wall. He keyed in a few numbers in the lock and the walls moved aside revealing glass and a suit inside.

The suit inside was black from head to toe, with a grey patch around the stomach area and above was a blue eagle symbol on the chest. Also around the waist was a black belt that looked like it could hold many different things and on the side hung two black sticks that reached mid-thigh.

"This is my suit." He replied proudly.  
I laughed a little as he puffed his chest out.  
"Whats your hero name?"  
"Nightwing. It used to be Robin, but I guess you could say I 'graduated'"  
I nodded in understanding and then took another glance around the room.  
"Is Bruce a hero too?" At my questioned he looked slightly troubled, deciding whether or not to say anything.  
"I, I, maybe.. he..."  
I began waving my arms in the air telling him its alright.  
"Don't worry about it." I laughed.

"Anyway~~, how do we get out?"

"Over here." He walked over to the wall and keyed in a few numbers once again. The panel then began to move revealing a staircase. He climbed in first and I followed after.

* * *

After our little adventure and confessions we were now sitting around the dining table with Bruce. Today we were eating Sesame Pasta Chicken Salad as Alfred explained. All these dishes always looked so expensive and fancy and dare I say, tasted better than McDonalds.

"Oasis. What did you get up to today?" Asked Bruce suddenly.  
"I uhh.." I looked over to Dick, who nodded at me to say it was okay.  
"Well... I learnt that I have super powers."  
As usual he showed no change in face expression, not even a little raise of the eye brows. I was slightly disappointed.  
_I'll make it my mission to get a reaction out of this guy!_ I thought determinedly.  
"That means I can only assume Dick told you about being a hero." He spoke.  
"Uhh.. yes." I became worried, was he not suppost to tell me.  
The man then did something unexpected. He smiled, only a little. But it was there, I saw it.  
_Mission accomplished! Waaay easier than I thought._  
"Dick. Take her to the mountain and introduce her to the others. I'll let Black Canary know."  
I looked over to Richard. He was beaming and a smile stretched over his face.  
"Really! Is she going to join?"  
"We'll see." Was all he said before finished his plate and getting up.

I looked over to Dick in confused.  
"What?"

* * *

"What?" She frowned and then tilted her head to the side.  
"Mountain? Others? Join?"  
"We have a secret base in a Mountain, You already met Artemis, Wally and Megan but I also have two other teammates, and then there's the Leaguers. If it's all agreed on, you could join the team." I answered all of the questions one by one.

"Really… I-I'm not sure." She stammered "What if they don't like me?"  
"Of course they'll like you." I reassured. "I'll take you there tomorrow after school." I spoke putting my plates onto the tray that Alfred came around with. I then moved to get up.  
"I cant!" I turned to look at her puzzled.  
"Huh. Why?"  
"I don't have any clothes to wear." Her cheeks became slightly pink. Oh yeah.  
"You can just borrow some of mine and then I'll get you some at the base." I looked back to see her looked at me with an 'are you kidding' expression. I laughed and waved her to come and follow.  
"Come on. Tell me about how you found out about your powers." I grabbed onto her arm and pulled her to the lounge room.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Called a voice I'd come very accustomed to hearing.  
"Yeah hold on!" I yelled back. I looked back at my reflection in the mirror. I felt like an idiot. Today was the day I was suppost to meet cool superheroes at a secret base and here I was dressed in guy clothes. I was wearing black trackies with over sized sneakers. But it got worse. For the top I wore a black shirt with the same 'R' symbol I found on his underwear.

_I definitely have to ask him about this symbol._

I rushed down stairs as fast as could in the huge shoes.  
"Hey Rob!" I called out.  
"Yeah?" He asked waiting by the end of the stairs.  
"What is this symbol? I saw it on your underwear too." I said reaching him.

I could see pink creep onto his face. Starting from his ears all the way to his cheeks. It was an amusing sight.  
"H-ho-how! How do you eve- No! why were you looking!" She shouted becoming more embarrassed.  
"I was looking for clothes." I replied innocently.  
"Lets just go!" He exclaimed walking off.

* * *

"We're going to travel by this device called a Zeta-Tube. It can teleport you to another one further away." I explained. I pushed her into the space and then got in next to her.

"Do we have to? Can't we walk?" She complained while trying to get out, but I held her back.  
"No. It'll take forever to walk, this way is much faster. I promise nothing bad will happen." She didn't looked convinced, but stayed put anyway. I keyed in the coordinates and we were eloped by a white light. As the witness began to fill my vision I felt a weight on my left arm and then we zapped away.

* * *

I tried to step out of the tube, but was held in place by the same weight on my arm. I looked down to see Oasis hugging it with her eyes tightly shut and her legs slightly shaking.

"Hey." I whispered. "Its okay. we're here."

She opened one eye and inspected the area. She then quickly pulled away from me and composed herself. But nothing gets past the Boy Wonder. I could see the slight blush on her cheeks.

I looked up from her to see the others waiting for our arrival. They must of heard from Batman that she was coming.

I pushed her forward and walked up to them.

"Hey guys. This is Oasis." They all waved and greeted her.  
"Oasis. You already know Megan..."  
"Hi! Its great to see you again."  
"... and Artemis."  
"Hey."  
"Also Wally…"  
"Yo!"  
"... These are my other teammates Kaldur and Conner." I pointed to them both.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Hi."  
"And these are the League Members." I gestured to the others that stood further back. Then pointed to each one individually.  
"Red Tornado, Martian ManHunter, Zatanna, Superman and Batman."  
They all greeted back.

Oasis looked around at everyone, I could only guess that she was trying to remember everyone's names and she nodded at each of them. She then spoke.

"I-It's nice to m-meet you everyone. M-my name is Oasis Black." She then followed with a short stiff bow. I tried to hold in my laugh _Why is she bowing?_

Now that the introductions were over Megan rushed over and pulled Oasis to where the team was. Before I had a chance to join I was pulled over by Zatanna.  
"Hey Dick."  
"Oh! Hey Zatanna." I turned back to look at Oasis. She seemed fine with the others. "What's up?" I asked.  
"I was just curious if she knows your identity."  
"Yeah she does." At the mention of Oasis knowing my identity Zatanna's face contorted into an emotion I couldn't place.  
"Can we trust her?"  
"Yes. Besides she was amnesia."  
"I guess. But maybe you should do a background check on her. What if she's lying."  
I frowned at this.  
"Don't worry. I had Megan check her mind." After that it was silent and the air around us grew a little tense. Why is she acting like this?  
"Well… I should be getting back to the watch tower." She then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. " "Cya later." I watched her step into the Zeta-tube with the other Leaguers and then disappear.

"AROOO, AR, AR AROOO!" I quickly spun around at the strange noise and looked back at the others. Wally was there howling.  
"Rob, you dog." He laughed.

Yeah, so I have a reputation with the ladies. What can I say. I'm a smooth talker. Even with all my ex's I've managed to stay on good terms. I guess you could say it's my superpower.

"Shutup Wally!" I blushed. The attention from me quickly turned back to Oasis as Artemis spoke up.  
"Have you managed to remember anything?" Oasis turned her attention to her.  
"Oh yeah, I have."  
"Really! Cool. Do you remember where you came from?" Asked Wally.  
"Uhh.. I umm, err." Watching her struggle I decided to step up.

"She doesn't really have any memories, but she learnt something cool."  
"OH! Please show us." Megan cheered eagerly. Before Oasis had time to object, I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her to the Mission Room. I stopped her in the middle of the room. The floor then lit up in a white light.  
"Take this." I gave her one of my bird-arangs and then stepped out of the circle. She looked at my worried but I gave her a thumbs up for encouragement. The others also seemed eager for her to show them what she can do.

She got into a stance, relaxed her shoulders and gave a light puff of air. Reeled her arm back and then threw the bird-arang. This time around It caught fire faster and it was also brighter than before. The flaming bird-arang flew through the air and embedded itself into the wall. The fire surrounding it burning brighter and bigger than ever. _She's getting better._

She then quickly ran over to the object and pulled it out of the wall. I saw the others visibly flinch when her hand made contact with the flames, they then looked confused as she seemed perfectly calm.  
"I'm uhh. Still working on it." she spoke softly. Strangely enough the fire around the bird-arang wasn't diminishing.  
"Oasis. Why isn't it going out." I asked. She seemed confused and then realized that it was still on fire.  
"I'm not sure, but it feels like I coul-.." Her speech began to slur and slow down and her eyes rolled back into her head. The bird-arang dropped from her hands and landed on the floor with a clang, the fire already out. Before she could hit the floor I ran to her and caught her mid-fall.

* * *

_Inside the tent sat two figures. The tent they were in was white, however there were several ornaments and decorations in the space that gave it live and colour. Strange things in jars and things made of wood. Weird blobs and prickly things. Vases and glasses. Pillows and rugs. The tent was filled with many different items._

_At the back of the large tent sat an old man in a large orange chair, a small table was in front of him adorned with scrolls, beads, shells and other items. On the other side of the table on a purple pillow, sat a young girl._

_"You have completed this stage, along with the other two. The last one that you will need to concur is the most difficult of all. The training will be tough, can you do it?" Asked the Elderly man._  
_"Of course Gramps!" Exclaimed the girl, while bouncing off the pillow and into a fighting stance. _  
_The man laughed at her determination and his old wrinkled features turned into a proud smile. _  
_"Well then my child. We shall begin." He said getting up off the chair slowly._

_The two got up and left the tent, the girl bouncing out in excitement and the elderly man followed along calmly with a smile on his face._

_The girl then began walking along the dirt path, leading the way._

_Around them the scenery was breathtaking. Far up and away were huge greens hills that surrounded the village. They rose high into the air, touching the sky and blocking view from the rest of the world and the world of them. The sky above was a bright blue like any other spring day, with barely any clouds in the sky. Below, hundreds of tents were scattered around the green land, many in different sizes, colours and shapes. People were everywhere dressed in loose clothing. Some wore long, flowy dresses others wore loose t-shirts and shorts or pants. Sandals were also adorned on their feet, but most were barefoot, freely feeling the earth beneath them. Animals were also all over the land. Pigs, sheep and cows in their enclosures lazing around in the sun. While chickens wandered around clucking and bobbing their heads. Also occasionally getting into peoples way. Up top on the hill deers could be seen grazing at the finest grass and inside the forest were both creatures dangerous and not._

_This place was so majestic, beautiful, peaceful and calm. But as the girl quickly skipped along, she paid no mind to the lands beauty, seeing it a thousand times. She was too preoccupied otherwise._

_The two traveled further along and entered into the forest going in a direction that was unknown yet embedded into their minds. The two eventually came to their destination, a river. The steam flowed slowly making trickling sounds as the water moved around the rocks elegantly. The trees surrounding the air moved and the leaves ruffled slightly at the calm, soothing wind._

_The girl sat down at the edge of the bank and dipped her feet into the water. The man stayed standing behind looking out into space._

_"After your training is finished and it nears your birthday, I shall tell you more about the legend of-..." _

* * *

_No wait!_ I looked around the see where I was. A strange shape loomed over me. As I squinted my eyes into focus, I realized the strange shape was a person and who it was. _Dick._ I then felt a strange up and down motion and realized I was being carried and bridal-style no less! I began to feel my face heat up and I tried to move myself away from him. He looked down at me surprised by my movement. His surprise then turned into relief and happiness.

"So you finally woke up."  
"Ahah, yeah. So could you put me down?" I asked staring back at his sunglasses. I wanted to see his bright blue eyes. As I tried to wriggle out of his hold, I felt his arms tense and hold me tight, pushing me closer to his chest. He then replied with a curt "No." leaving no room for argument.

I was certain he'd seen my bewildered face and then it slowly redden, because he started laughing. I pouted in annoyance and tried to push off him again but he only pressed me tighter.

We then entered into a room I wasn't familiar with. He took a few more steps and then I felt his hold on me loosen and eventually vanish. I softly dropped onto a bed. As I tried to sit up, head still sore from my memory, I looked around the room. Everyone else waited around the bed quietly. They all had the same look on their face. _Curiosity._

"Well…" I began to explain what I'd seen.

* * *

**Yay, yay yay! Chapter 4!  
I have mixed feelings about this chapter, I liked to beginning of it and then it sort of died... I dunno.**

**Also I did a lot of thinking about whether or not to have Richard as Robin or Nightwing, and I eventually decided on Nightwing. Sorry to those who were hoping he was going to be Robin *bows in apology* I just thought Nightwing would be better as he's now 16 and its kinda a symbol that he's grown up and you know more manly. But, he will still be immature, if i manage to get that across my writing it. If you really didn't want him to be Nightwing, once again I apologize, but hope you continue to read anyway. It's up to you.**

**For the next chapter I'm planning on revealing more about Oasis and somehow incorporating Zatanna into it.  
I actually don't like love triangles, but I think it will be fun to write a jealous Zatanna, so I'll give it a shot. **

**That's it for now. If you have any questions or suggestions about the story feel free to review or PM me. I'm happy to reply.  
Thanks for reading, please continue to do so and please review as well.  
Take care! **


	5. Memories

After she's explained what she saw she fell back asleep again. From hearing the description of the place she lived I decided to do some research on the computer. It was harder than anticipated and I got several hits, since many places around the world had villages living near the mountains. This was going to be tough.

Everyone, everyone being Megan and Artemis decided they'd help by looking through books in the library and the guys, well.. when Black Canary came back down they explained what happened and then started training. I did want to join and have a good practice match, but I decided this was more important.

Although I hate to admit it, I found nothing and so did Artemis and Megan. We didn't have enough information to go on. In the end we joined the others for training. At the moment it was Aqualad versus Super Boy. The fight was pretty intense, both parties were evenly matched. Yeah Super Boy had his amazing strength which could easily pummel anyone into the ground, but Aqualad made up for the loss in physical strength with his water powers.

The jumped apart and then ran back in, fists knocking into water hammers. Kicks and punches flew and dodges and jumps followed. They jumped away from each other again and caught their breaths. It seemed the last move was going to be the decider. The smiled at each other and ran forward.

Before either of them made contact a loud scream echoed down the hall. It was coming from where Oasis was. The training stopped and we all rushed down the hall to see what was wrong.

We all rounded the corner and were almost blown away. A powerful wind was blowing within her room, it had even managed to blow the door off. Along with the strong wind large rocks were flying through the air and huge tree roots shot out from the sides of the walls. In the center of the chaotic mess was Oasis sitting on the bed screaming her lungs out.  
"The energy is coming from her." Spoke Black Canary.  
"You mean, she's causing this!" Shouted Artemis over the loud gust of the wind.  
Oasis began to scream louder and the winds intensified along with the roots swaying erratically, smashing into each other and growing longer. I couldn't stand to watch this. As soon as I felt the wind die down a little I rushed forward.  
"DICK!" They called out for me to stop, but I kept going.

"Oasis!" I yelled, but my voice was drowned out by the wind.  
"OASIS!" I called out again continuously, hoping she would hear. I wasn't sure if she had or not, but the wind became even weaker and the roots began swaying less violently. This was my chance.

I ducked under a root that came down swinging as me and ran over to my left and jumped, just missing another one. I sprinted forward and then out of the way of another one. The door frame was within my reach. I grasped onto it and held tightly so the wind wouldn't blow me away. I forced my eyes open to see her, sitting on the bed. Her eyes were different. They had no pupils and were different colours. The left was a light grey and the right a brown. They were wide open and tears flowed out of them. Her mouth also hung open in a scream.

"OASIS!" I called out again. She seemed to have heard me as her strange eyes faced my direction. She closed her mouth as if to keep the screams in. I tried to get closer but the wind was too strong. I called out to her again. Then suddenly everything stopped.

The wind completely diminished and the roots stopped, still and upright, completely straight. I looked to her, her eyes were still wide and tears flowed out of them more than before. It was silent. Deadly silent and then…

There was a bright flash of light. The wind picked up again more intense than before. The roots swung around crazily smashing into everything they could reach. She sobbed harder and harder and then opened her mouth.

"HELP ME!" She screamed.

Another blast of energy shot out from her and fire engulfed her entire body. Thankfully though the winds completely vanished giving me a chance to reach her. Her left eye which was once grey began turning orange. I stared at her. Flames had completely surrounded her, encasing her entire body and only her body. The bed was still intact but I feared the flames would start to spread soon.

I turned back around to see the others fighting the roots that had gained new found strength. I called out to Wally. He zoomed as fast as he could and stopped next to me.

He seemed to get the idea once he came into the room. Quickly getting into a stance, he zoomed off and circled around the destroyed room, the winds from his running picking up and surrounding Oasis. I watched as the wall of wind built up higher until she could no longer be seen. Then once again, everything stopped. But this time, the roots stopped and fell the the ground. They then slithered back into the ground where they'd came from. Only a dimming orange light shone through the wall of wind. And then…

It all broke apart, the wind separated in a strong gust and blew the fire away. All that was left was Oasis sitting on the bed. Her body began to rock back and forth and her eyes rolled back as she fell back onto the mattress.

I ran up to her in worry. I jumped onto the bed and pulled her into my arms in a tight embrace. I felt her body shake in my arms. I lifted her head up to face me. Her eyes had turned back into their dazzling dark green. We stared at each other unmoving and unblinking. Another tear slipped down her cheek. She then seemed to have regained consciousness as she stuffed her face into my chest.

"Richard..." she sobbed.  
"Its okay." I soothed, combing my fingers through her long brown hair. I sat her in my lap and moved her closer, rubbing her back. I felt her arms tighten around me and her hands grip onto my shirt as she continued to weep.  
"I'm scared." I heard her whisper. "Please don't leave me."  
"I won't. I'll stay right here." I hugged her tighter. A strange feeling clenched at my chest, but I wasn't sure what it was. All I knew is that I wanted to stay by her side and protect her.

* * *

tick, tick, tick..I could've sworn the clock was moving slower. The teacher stood at the front of the class talking about some historical person that started of as a bad guy and did this and that and became a hero, then blah blah blah. I drowned out the noise coming from his mouth and sighed running my fingers through my hair. I couldn't care less what he was talking about, I was more worried about Oasis.

It'd been 3 days since the whole 'incident' and I hadn't been able to see her. She'd been left in intensive care back at the mountain. The only people that were allowed to see her were Black Canary and Batman. I wasn't sure exactly what was going on, neither did the team. All we knew is that she's undergoing some kind of training. It bothered all of us that we couldn't go and see her.  
_I hope she's okay._

Eventually the bell rang _Thank God._ and it was lunch time. I was relieved, even though there was still two more lessons after. But it was nearing the end of the day. I hoped today we'd be let in too see her. I shuffled out of class and walked down the hall to my locker. I opened it up and shoved all my books inside then grabbed my lunch. I spun around to walk to where I usually ate and almost smacked right into someone.

"Woah." I moved back fast enough without hitting them. I looked down a little and came face to face with Barbara.  
"Dick.." She spoke. I could tell she looked worried. "Are you okay? You seem out of it."  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I lied and began to walk off. She jogged a little and walked in time with me.  
"At least wait for me." She joked.

We walked outside to our regular table and spotted all my friends from school already there. I sat down and began to eat, not really joining in on the conversation.

"Grayson!" Spoke someone from behind. I turned my attention to the person as did everyone else. It was Artemis.  
"Hold on." I told them, before getting up and walking over to Artemis. Once I reached her, she pulled me along, out of hearing range from anyone.

"What's up?" I asked. I was slightly confused as to why she was being so secretive, or even talking to me at school. Not that we didn't talk. But she had her friends and I had mine.

"I just got a text from Megan." She began. I was about so say "So what" and walk away, but what she said stopped me.  
"Its about Oasis." My eyes widened and I leaned forward a little in anticipation of what she was going to say next. Instead of her saying anything, she shoved her phone at my face. I frowned from the brightness and then removed it and held at a better distance and began to read.

_Hey, I got a call from Dinah earlier today. :S _  
_She said today after school I get to see Oasis. They need my help since uncle is busy. _  
_They want me to look into her mind again to try and regain her memory. I thought I'd let you know.  
So please tell the others and I'll fill you in about everything else later. Kaay~ _

_Love, Megan._

I read the message over another 2 times before handing back her phone. If Megan gets to see her, maybe the rest of us will be able to after. My hopes were raised a little.  
"Thanks for letting me know. I'll see ya back at Mount Just." She nodded and waved goodbye, going back to join her friends as I walked back to mine.

"What was that all about?" Asked Babs.  
"She was just asking about the calculus homework." I smiled back and continued eating my lunch feeling a whole lot better than what I was before.

* * *

It'd been 3 days. 3 days since I went completely berserk. I had no memory of it at all. Black Canary, or Dinah as I learnt her name, had shown me the security footage of that day. I felt horrible watching it. I was out of control and destructive. I opted for getting a job and paying for the damaged but Batman assured that is was okay. Even so, I still felt bad.

For the past 3 days I've been sleeping at Mount Just. I hadn't seen anyone else except for Batman and Black Canary. I was only aloud out of my room when the others were out at school. Even though I was allowed to wander around freely it was still lonely. Black Canary would come visit me regularly to train and gain control over my powers. But most of the time I was alone.

During my training I'd learnt that I had several powers. Not just the ability to conjure up and control fire, but also air and earth. That explained the crazy winds and roots shooting of the the walls and ground. I'd been working on how to control each of the elements. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would of been. It was like I'd already knew how to. The movements and the focus to conjure the energy came easily.

Black Canary had left earlier and right now I was sitting in my room. I missed the Wayne Manor. Even though it was almost just as big and empty it still felt more homely than this place. Or maybe it was just the company. I sighed and rubbed my temples.  
Why was I missing him so much?

I looked over at the clock. It was now 3:07. They would all be here by now. I flopped onto my bed with another sigh and looked up at the roof. Alone again. I wasn't sure how long had passed until a heard a soft knock at my door. I heard the door being unlock and so I quickly sat up to see who entered. First entered Black Canary and then Batman. I was confused as to why. Usually they only visited early in the day. Then another person followed in after them. To my delight it wasn't another Leaguer, it was Megan. She rushed passed to two to my bed and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Oasis." began Batman. "Megan will be here to help you regain your memories. She is the only one who is allowed to visit you at the moment." I nodded vigorously in understanding. So what I didn't get to see everyone, at least Megan was allowed in. Plus she was going to help me restore my memories!

* * *

We'd all been summoned into the mission room. I waited anxiously while Black Canary and Bats entered. The two stopped in front of us a Batman.

"Everyone here expect Megan will be going a mission. Megan you will be with Oasis helping her with her memory loss." I opened my mouth to object, but one glance from Bats and I shut my mouth. I sighed and got up the computer screen for the info about the mission, while Megan walked off to Oasis.

Honestly, I was feeling jealous. How come she got to see her before I did. I mean I understand the whole mind things that'll help her. But weren't Oasis and I urgghhh! Never mind. I just need to focus on the mission. I'm sure I'll see her soon.

* * *

The two adults left and now Megan and I sat on the bed. She sat opposite cross legged and grabbed my hands.  
"Are you ready?" She asked.  
"Yep." I nodded. I closed my eyes and let her enter my mind. There was a slight unpleasant sting and then everything began to blur. I closed my eyes and then opened them again.

I was in my mind. It was the same as last time we were both here. The large grey wall and the huge door. But this time without the links. I could still feel the pain from before when I tried to open the door. But I knew I could do it this time.

I walked along the grey floor up to the door.  
"Wait Oasis." called out Megan. I already had my hand on the door ready to push.  
"Don't worry." I smiled turned back. I then faced the door again and pushed.

This time it wasn't nearly as hard. It was actually really easy. The door was light and loose enough to open with one hand. I pushed it open wider to reveal a long, narrow, grey hallway. Along the hall were several doors. I walked up to the first door along with Megan. On it was the symbol for Earth. I put my hand onto the door handle and began to slowly turn it. This was it. The first step to restoring my memories. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to Megan and she gave me an encouraging smile. I pushed the door open and we stepped in.

It was beautiful inside. We stood in the center of an amazing forest. The trees were tall and reached into the sky above. It was an amazing sight. The air smelt fresh and there was the majestic sound of nature. Along the plants rested little water droplets and the ground was damp beneath my feet. Like it had just been raining. Up ahead the sun shone bright on one area. Inside the brightness stood two figures. I walked closer to see who it was. They didn't seem to notice my presents. I came closer and watched the scene in front of me. It was a young girl, she looked to be around 7 and she was with her grandfather.

* * *

_"Grandpa where are we going?" asked the girl. _  
_"Do not worry child. This is where you will learn how to control your power." Said the old man leading them deeper into the forest. He then stopped in a clearing and faced the girl. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her sternly. _  
_"Oasis. I'm sure you already know about our village and the power the people of it posses." _  
_The girl nodded._  
_"Yeah, 4 four elements. Granny told me about them" _  
_"Right. Today you are going to learn how to control the Earth element. You will learn how to control the trees. You can make them move in any way you want. I will teach you about the soil and dirt. You will be able to move rocks and the ground with your inner energy. You will learn about the beauty of the Earth and what you can do with it." He explained. The turned the girl to look at their surroundings. _

_"Are you ready?" He asked._

_"Yes." Replied the girl. And so the training commenced._

_Little did the girl know that she would hold immense power._

* * *

The light surrounding the two began to glow brighter until they were no longer visible. It then filled the rest of the room, blinding me. Then just as suddenly as it grew it vanished and a gust of wind blew by. As this happened memories filled my mind. They played over and over like a movie.

I felt a sudden rush of energy and then it stopped. I turned about to face Megan who stood a bit back. I smiled back at her letting her know I was okay. We then left and went to the second door.

This door had the symbol for Air on it. Once again I grasped the handle and turned it, pushed opened the door and stepped in.

The same figures stood in the distance, only they had aged. The girl looked around 10 and more wrinkles had developed on the old man. This time the two stood on top of a cliff. Looking down at their village.

* * *

_"Why are we here?" asked the girl, then breathing in the fresh air._

_"I brought you here to teach you how to control the Air element." Spoke the elderly man._  
_The girl looked confused at this._

_"I thought I was part of the Earth group?" she questioned._  
_The old man took a deep breath and closed his eyes feeling the breeze._  
_"Oasis. You are no ordinary child. Now. Lets begin." Was the only answer the girl got. _

* * *

Third door. Fire. Before I turned the handle I thought over everything I'd learnt. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I thought about my memories and how they were returning. I was finally beginning to feel whole.

I pushed open the door. This time the scenery was of a large area of greenery. Nothing else. Just grass. The two stood in the middle and spoke.

* * *

_"Gramps. Is there something wrong with me?" The old man turned to her. They two had aged once again. The girl was now 13 years old._

_"No. Why do you ask?" _  
_"How come I'm the only one in the village who can control two elements? "_  
_"Three." replied the man. The girl raised one brow in confusion. _  
_"I have brought you here for you to gain control of the fire element."_  
_"That can't be right!" She exclaimed._

_"Oasis. You have great power. But remember, with great power comes great responsibility. So use it wisely." Then the man began to walk. The girl huffed in annoyance yet quickly scurried after him._  
_"Lets begin."_

* * *

_3 elements? And it wasn't normal. Do I have some higher purpose? What's going on._ I asked myself as we left the once again grey room. We left and walked down the hall only to stop in front of the last door. Water.

* * *

_The 16 year old girl followed her grandpa deep into the forest. They'd been travelling for a long time. Even though the girl, throughout her years had ventured out into the forest and over the mountains, she now looked around curiously as she had never been this far from the village._

_The old man came to a slow stop and waited for her. She was still confused, wondering why they had stopped in front of a large steep hill. Before she could ask, the elderly man pushed aside the vines that has been hanging on it and revealed a secret cave. The two stepped inside and walked through the rocky tunnel. There was light up ahead. The two stepped back out into the open._

_The sight was breathtaking. The girl gaped at their surroundings agreeing that the long journey was worth it. In front of them was a crystal clear lake. The shining sun from above made the water glisten like thousands of little jewels. Surrounding the lake were beautiful sakura trees. The pink and white flowers swayed elegantly in the gentle breeze. Some falling off their branches and floating to the ground._

_A dragon fly buzzed past the girl face and flew off to meet with another. They fluttered through the air swishing and swirling around each other in their own unknown dance. The lightly skimmed the water and then took off again, flying further off into the trees._

_The girls green eyes sparkled in amazement. She'd never seen something so beautiful. She turned back to the man and smiled at him. He smiled back and then spoke._

_"This is where your grandmother and I met." He paused for a moment, remembering the past. "I still remember it. I was here one day much around the same age as you when she came stumbling by. Always looking for adventure she was. Much like you. She was me practicing." he then raised his arm and concentrated. The water from the lake began to build up and rise up. It formed into a long tube shape and as he swished his arm around so did the water elegantly. _

_"She'd come see me everyday and watch me practice." It was silent again as the wind blew past light blowing their hair._

_"I didn't know." Spoke the girl._  
_"mmm. I don't know why I didn't tell you earlier." The man laughed. _  
_"She would always say she envied my element. She hated hers. Always believed that we could never be together. It was always said Fire and Water don't mix. But we proved them wrong." The girl laughed._  
_"Soon I'll see her again. So don't be sad when I go as well." He said softly turning to look at her. The girl nodded trying not to cry._  
_"Before I go. I have one more important lesson to teach you..."_  
_"The water element." She finished off._

_By now the girl had learnt that she was very different from the rest of the villagers. While they could only use one element and there power got weaker throughout the generations. She however could use all four and only gained strength._

_"Oasis." The man spoke bringing the girl back from her thoughts. _  
_"After your training is complete I will tell you of a legend. The legend of The Chosen One."_  
_"The Chosen One?" The girl looked at him with interest._  
_"Yes. It is said that when great despair befalls Okasawa and it's people. The Chosen One will save them all."_  
_"Aww gramps. Can't you tell me now then?" She whined._  
_"No. We will finish your training. You need to be ready." _  
_"Ready for what?" But the man didn't answer her. Instead he ushered her to follow and began her training._

* * *

The two began to disappear again and then the light erupted flooding the room with its brightness, then died down again eventually vanishing. Memories filled my mind again. Memories from when I was just a young girl, till now.

I finally felt complete.  
I was finally a person, not just a shadow of someone.  
I was alive.  
I was Oasis Black.

* * *

I sat on the couch alone in the living room. Everyone else had gone home. It was late, 9:30. But I stayed behind, like I did every night waiting for Batman to say I could no longer wait and take me back to the Manor. I've been waiting here alone at night for the past 3 days, only today was different. There was a little glimmer of hope since Megan was still inside with Oasis. I was hoping they'd come round the corner any minute and yell SURPRISE!

The strange thing was that. I wasn't even sure myself why I waited every night. When she was finally let out of the room, she was finally let out of the room. Why did it matter to me so much? I couldn't understand. I tried leaving with the others earlier last night, but I ended up coming back and sitting in the same spot of this couch. Why did it bother me so much? What was I expecting? For her to come round and run and give me a big hug saying "I missed you." I sighed a rubbed my eyes. I was losing it.

I looked back over at the clock. Not much time had passed, but I knew Bats would be coming to get me soon. Instead of being a hindrance tonight I decided to get up off the couch a leave. I walked out of the living room and down the hall. Getting closer to the Zeta-tubes. I'd made up my mind to go, but my body was moving slowly. Hoping, maybe she'd come out.  
But she wasn't.  
I made it to the Zeta-beam. I turned back and looked down the hall with another sigh.

_I can always come back in early tomorrow. It's the weekend anyway._

I stepped inside the tube and went to key in the coordinates, but stopped. I thought I'd heard foot steps. I waited a little longer my hand hovering over the keypad, listening intently.

_Great, now I'm hearing things._ I moved to press the first button but stopped again.  
_No, they're definitely footsteps._ I stepped out of the zeta-beam and light jogged down the end of the hall. I spotted Black Canary walking out of the lounge room. She looked left and right and went to walk off in another direction before spotting me. She stopped and then called out.  
"There you are!" she walked closer. "I got confused when you weren't in the lounge like you usually have been."  
"Yeah, I thought I'd head home now." I said in monotone.  
"Really? Does that mean you won't be seeing Oasis then?" She smirked a little. My ears pricked up at this. I looked at her confused.  
"She's out now, in the lounge room with Megan." I quickly brushed passed her shouting back a "thanks." as I jogged to the living room.

Once I turned the corner I spotted to two sitting on the couch.

"Ah! Dick. Hey." Spoke Megan cheerfully turning her attention to me. Oasis then followed, giving a wave. I walked into the room and sat on the armchair across from them.  
"So you were finally let out." I joked.  
"Yeah ahaha. Thank God as well. It was boring as hell." She laughed.  
"I'm so glad they let me help you and finally let you see all of us." Cheered Megan giving Oasis a side-hug.  
"Did you learn anything?" I asked, leaning back into the couch.

Honestly at the moment I wanted to jump right out of the chair and onto Oasis, giving her a tight hug. I fumed to myself when Megan freely did so. _Wha- Why am I so jealous?_

"Yeah. I've gotten the hang of my powers." Began Oasis with a smile.  
"I'll show them to you later." She gave a flirty wink. I felt my face heat up, but tried to compose myself.  
"I also have basically all my memories back. The important ones anyway. So I know where I come from."  
"Great!" I smiled.  
"If you want, right now we can search up where I'm from and try to find some info about my village and, and-" I cut her off. I laughed and stood up.  
"Lets just get back to the manor and rest, yeah." I smiled. She let out a sigh as stood as well. Megan also followed.

The three of us silently walked down the hall to the zeta-tubes. Megan stepped in first.  
"Cya tomorrow." She waved.  
"Yeah. and thanks for everything Megan! I really owe you!" Said Oasis waving back enthusiastically just before Megan vanished.

The both of us then stepped inside and I keyed in the coordinated back to the Wayne Manor. I looked back over to Oasis. She had the same worried and uncomfortable face expression from the last time we were in here.

"Do we hav-" The white light covered us and then we disappeared.

* * *

**Woohoo! Chapter 5 ;D  
I wanted to make this a bit longer and continue it, but I also wanted to publish it as fast as possible. aha so I did.  
I have mixed feelings about this chapter. Some bits I like and other not so much, but what can you do. *shrugs shoulders*  
Just so you know Osakawa isn't a real place. I dont think it is anyway. It just came to mind. **

**Also isn't it great. We've restored her memories! YAY and whats this? Oasis can use all 4 elements, whaaaat!?  
Not too much is it? **

**I havn't stared the next chapter but I'm looking forward to. I actually really enjoy writing from Dicks perspective even though I thinks is OOC but whatever. **

**So yeah stay tuned. Peace and please review  
Byee! **


End file.
